Dying To Tell You
by ryuzakineedsahug
Summary: No matter what happens," Inuyasha whispered, "I promise I'll bring you back." He raised Tetsusaiga above her about to strike, but hesitated, "I'm sorry, Kagome." - Possession, past loves, revenge and FLUFFY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did cries.  Rumiko Takahashi does just to spite me, I know it**

This is the all new and slightly improved Chapter 1- Version 3! A thousand apologies for the atrocious spelling in the original version and irritating formatting in the second, but I blame Microsoft word pad and insomnia!

**Dying To Tell You**

**Chapter 1**

The stars were just beginning to fade in the pre-dawn light when Kagome left Kaede's hut. It was her third escape attempt since the day before and if she didn't get home soon, she would miss her test, _and if I miss it, someone is going to get sat into next week,_ Kagome thought darkly.

At the outskirts of the village, she broke into a run, heading for the forest as fast as she could. It wasn't until she reached the tree line that she stopped to look up at the sky. The stars were barely visible now as dawn drew near and Kagome knew that Inuyasha would wake soon- if he wasn't searching for her already. It was now or never.

Approaching the well, she looked around apprehensively in a futile attempt to spot the hanyou if he was nearby. Hoping that her senses were correct Kagome made a bee-line straight for the well, her pace increasing with each step, at least until-

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, not budging an inch as Kagome crashed into him and went stumbling back, muttering a wide variety of curses.

"Home, Inuyasha," she replied firmly, "I have a test in a few hours."

Inuyasha took a few steps forward until he stood less than a foot from Kagome and looked into her eyes, "No you're not," he said simply as if that would end the conversation. Kagome sighed in disgust at his usual pig-headed arrogance and tried to push past him. Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha didn't feel like letting her go and with a quick movement, he tripped her with his right foot sending Kagome sprawling backwards. Inuyasha looked down in amusement at Kagome, lying flat on her back, glaring up at the forest canopy and pale sky above. Noticing her take a deep breath to say- or probably scream- _that word,_ Inuyasha knew he'd have to do something before he was eating dirt again.

The word died in Kagome's throat as she adjusted her gaze to something right in front of her all of a sudden. A pair of bright amber eyes blinked mere inches away, and his nose almost touched hers. He had knelt down straddling her waist, not only making escape impossible, but also making Kagome blush horrendously. She hadn't even seen him move. This was ridiculous! He was not going to make her miss this test, she thought taking another deep breath to scream-

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha interrupted before she even began, "if you say it, then-" He didn't need to finish,  because he'd flatten me, Kagome knew, and instead just sat back with a smug look on his face and folded his arms into his sleeves.

"We can't stay like this forever, baka," Kagome said, "How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

"However long it takes, wench."

"Inuyasha, I need to go..." she began, but her voice trailed off as she had another idea. She smirked. "Oh Inuyasha," she said sweetly.

The hanyou's eyes snapped back to Kagome as he noticed the change in her voice, "What?" But before Inuyasha could say anything else, she grabbed the front of his fire rat robes pulled him down and to his immense shock, kissed him right on the lips. Kagome let go and watched him sit back, his eyes wide in disbelief. It's now or never, she thought, wriggling out from underneath him and making straight for the well once again.

Turning back to Inuyasha who still hadn't moved, Kagome smiled, "See you in two days, Inuyasha!" she called, before dropping into the well.

Inuyasha came stomping back into Kaede's hut just as Sango was waking up an hour later. Out of the corner of her eye, Sango saw something moving beneath Kagome's blanket.

"Where did Kagome go?" Shippo asked sleepily.

"She went home to take a test," Sango said before turning to face the sulking hanyou sat in the corner, "And I bet you tried to stop her, didn't you?"

"You knew she was going?!"

Sango folded her arms and frowned at him, "Of course I knew. So how many times did Kagome sit you? Did she-" But movement beside her cut off the next question.

Miroku sat up and yawned dramatically. "Good morning, Lady Sango," he said and smiled brightly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Your blankets were not there last night, houshi," she replied evenly.

"My apologies, but I was worried you were cold."

"I was not," Sango replied before turning back to Inuyasha, but he was already gone_. To the Goshinboku, no doubt._

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo called up into the tree two days later, "When are you going to come down to eat?"

"None of your business, brat," Inuyasha snapped.

"Well when are you going to get Kagome then?" the little kitsune persisted. After several minutes of silence though, Shippo decided to change tactics. "What did you do to her anyway? Her scent is all over you."

"I didn't do anything," Inuyasha said, before hopping down from a high branch effortlessly.

"Wha-"

"She's late," Inuyasha answered the question before Shippo finished and walked over to the well.

"Bring her back soon!" Shippo called, but Inuyasha never heard.

The steam from the hot bath water filled the room and smelled strongly of lavender as Kagome sank back beneath the bubbles. Ah, this is how every day should end, she thought. Her hair still feeling the effects of feudal washing products had to be thoroughly conditioned, but once that was done, she stepped out of the bath tub and wrapped a soft, fluffy towel around herself before entering her room.

Inuyasha didn't have a chance to prepare for the explosion in his senses. First came the smell of lavender, soap and Kagome herself. Then came the sight, dressed only in the towel, her face was flushed and her skin glistened from the hot bath water. And finally there was the sound-

"INUYASHA!" she yelled, "What are you doing in my room?!"

Inuyasha flattened his ears to protect them from her assault before he replied, "You said you'd be two days," he growled, "It's already _been_ two days. Are you ready to go?"

_So much for me hoping he hadn't heard me say that_, Kagome thought. "You'll have to wait until I'm dressed, Inuyasha," she said tiredly before leaving the room and slamming the door.

"Bitch thought I hadn't heard after what she did," Inuyasha muttered when he was sure she wouldn't be listening. He never noticed the blush spread across his cheeks. Deciding that Kagome was probably going to be a while, Inuyasha stretched out on her bed and buried his face in her pillow. Her scent was everywhere in the room, but it was strongest on her bed and calmed his senses. He only just had time to yawn widely before sleep took him.

By the time Kagome was dressed and ready to leave, Inuyasha was fast asleep. Sitting on the bed beside him, she leaned over to take one of his ears between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing gently. She tried desperately to suppress a giggle when he took a deep sighing breath, smiled slightly and moved closer to her touch. _You're just a big puppy really_, she thought with amusement, trying to hold back a yawn of her own, but it was no use. All of the sleep she had missed in the past was still catching up with her. _I'll just have a quick nap_, she thought, laying down with her back to Inuyasha and closing her eyes.

When Kagome opened them again, it was late morning.

 There was something different, a feeling that she woke up with, screaming that something wasn't normal. Still groggy from sleep, she pushed her unease away and tried to move-

- only to find she couldn't. Moving her gaze slightly to the side, Kagome's heart nearly skipped a beat to see a familiar hanyou's face peacefully sleeping just inches from her own, his head resting on her shoulder. But that wasn't the only thing from keeping her moving. Draped over her stomach, Inuyasha had rested his arm, so that whenever Kagome shifted her position, he would unconsciously dig his claws through her clothing so that they just touched her skin. It was such a strange sensation that every time it made her stomach lurch and her whole body shiver involuntarily. But it also meant that she was trapped. Again.

A familiar voice on the edge of wakefulness was dragging Inuyasha from sleep, sounding nervous almost to the point of panic, someone was calling his name. Once awake though, he didn't bother opening his eyes, after all, he was far too comfortable for any of that nonsense. Instead, he stretched slightly, wriggled a little and started to fall back to sleep. Little did he know that his actions were driving Kagome's hormones insane...

"Open your eyes, Inuyasha you baka, this is important," the voice continued. Groaning, Inuyasha complied, but instead of the sky or the roof of a hut, the first thing the sleepy teenager saw was Kagome- her neck to be precise, and was that a bite mark?! Inuyasha was just about to get annoyed when he realised that the only scents he could detect were his and hers, which meant...it was he that had... Thankfully, Kagome's voice disturbed his thought track.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, slightly calmer than before.

"What?" he whispered, waiting for her to begin screaming, Wait till she sees that mark, a voice in his head taunted.

"Get off me!"

Ok, I know it's short, but rest assured, Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Please R&R, you know you want to!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did cries.  Rumiko Takahashi does just to spite me, I know it! **

Review responses-

Nikki- If you don't like my fic, don't read it!

KaGs&YaShA- Thanks a lot for your support, I will keep going and I hope the plot meets your expectations.

Sesshomaru639- Please don't explode! Or if you do, don't do it on my fic!

Luna Chic799- He he! Don't worry, I didn't listen. Besides, I have lots of support from all you lovely people.  inugirl47- Same goes for you too J

xo-Kagome-ox- Wow, you really like this, ne? Thank you very much!

BlaiseWorth- Point taken. Thanks for the advice!

SesShOuMaRuZ .BaBe- I will, I promise!

surfbratt- I'll keep that in mind for this chapter, arigatou!

Yamia-chan- I will check out your fic a.s.a.p!

Aven- Very succinct J Thanks!

Kagome lover 2009- More on the way, K!

InU aNd YyH gUrL- Oh no, you're not going to explode like Sess639, are you?!

FukashiOni – Some spelling errors?! Gah, I'm glad you were so tactful- I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life! Thanks for the pointers, and you'll be happy to know that there are plenty of plot points to comment on in this chapter.

Meyu- I'd like to think I'm full of surprises -

Usada- Love at first sight? Thanks, Usada!

Angel- Of course I'll believe you had no perverted thoughts!

Ally and Lavender Valentine - I posted this chappie up a.s.a.p just for you guys!

GREAT STORY- Blunt and to the point, Thanks!

gigglin lil elf- I hope you'll find this chappie as good, although, whispers conspiratorially I think It's better…

Dilandra- I'll leave his dream to your imagination!

Kurokumo- The fluff is to make up for the horrendous lack in ch2. L

Animeluverartist- Kagome has been in Sengoku Jidai for about three years, (as mentioned in this chapter).  She's overcome a few of her inhibitions and is a little more comfortable around Inuyasha, but even that kiss shocked him!

Mandapanda- It will be a while before I get to that bit. I just hope you have some Kleenex ready!

Me- Thanks a lot!

Megan- Whoa! Calm down, your wait is over!

Morgan- My ass has been hurried- hope you enjoy!

So, on with the show!!

**Dying To Tell You**

**Chapter 2**

I have wandered far and wide   
for something real something to die for   
but I have found you and you do not see   
all that is me all that is true   
  
I am more than you will see,   
I am more than you will need   
I am more than you will see,   
more than wanted   
  
as you float the flimsy surface   
you should know life lies beneath it   
don't pretend you feel what I feel for you   
live illusion and I am real   
  
I know, I know you like the way   
you feel when I play   
I know, I know you don't really   
hear what I say   
I know, I know you are waiting   
for something to raid   
I know, I know you wish you could be   
more than you say   
  
I have wandered far and wide   
for something real something to die for   
but I have found you and you do not see   
all that is me all that is true and   
  
more than you'll love, more than you'll hate,   
more than you'll hold, more than wanted   
more than you'll crave, more than you'll cherish,   
more than you'll have, more than wanted.

**Vanessa Carlton- Wanted******

"So he went to get her last night?" Sango asked, absentmindedly stirring some strange concoction over the fire.

"So Shippo said," Miroku replied, for once not within groping distance of the exterminator, "But I wonder what could be keeping them…" he added suggestively.

"Once a pervert, always a pervert," Sango muttered.

Miroku put on his best "hurt" expression but then decided to switch to "devastated", especially as Sango could easily reach for Hiraikotsu at any moment, "My dearest Sango, why must you always think the worst of me?" he said, clutching his chest theatrically.

"Because-"

"Is lunch ready yet, Sango?" Shippo interrupted, sitting right beside the young woman in the hopes of getting served first.

"I suppose so," Sango replied tiredly, filling the bowl with steaming broth and handing it to the young kitsune. Shippo held the bowl to up to his face and took a deep breath to savour the smell of "real" food, as opposed to Miroku's pathetic attempt at breakfast earlier that day. But before he began to eat, his expression shifted from excitement to deep though in less than a second.

"What is it?"

After a moment, Shippo's face lit up again to form an expression of absolute joy, "Kagome's back!" he said breathlessly before sprinting off in the direction of the well.

"Hurry up, wench," Inuyasha huffed, "I haven't got all day." He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her roughly out of the well.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, "What's so important that you have to rush back to the village?"

"KAGOME!"

Both she and Inuyasha turned abruptly to look at the source of the noise, only to see a ball of orange fur speeding towards Kagome's mid-section. But before he collided with her, Shippo found himself dangling by his tail from Inuyasha's outstretched hand.

"Hey, baka, put me down!" Shippo whined, "Tell him, Kagome!"

"I think that's close enough, brat," Inuyasha said. Shippo began to wriggle, trying to get in a position to bite the hanyou's hand, until he stopped and his nose twitched.

"You smell weird, Kagome," he said, sniffing the air.

"I only had a bath last night-"

"No, it's not that," Shippo interrupted her, "You smell like _Inuyasha_."

Inuyasha held Shippo up level with his face, "You've just outstayed your welcome, brat," he growled, before flinging him into the trees.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"You _bit _her?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha later that day, taking advantage of the girls' absence later that day.

"I didn't actually mean to," Inuyasha said sheepishly, "I must have done it in my sleep."

"You _slept _with her?!"

"Mou, hentai, we just slept," he snapped, "and I didn't mean to do that either, I just closed my eyes for a minute…"

"I see," Miroku grinned. "So what did Kagome say about the bite mark on her neck?"

Inuyasha didn't reply for a moment and tried to look anywhere but at the monk.

"Well?"

"I don't think she's noticed yet," he mumbled.

All of a sudden, Miroku burst out laughing and clutched his stomach, "She…hasn't noticed…yet?! I can't wait…to see her…face!" While he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, Miroku couldn't help but notice how nervous Inuyasha was beginning to look.

"Shit, I'm not sticking around, waiting to be sat into oblivion," he said after a moment.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all week, Inuyasha," Miroku chuckled.

After Sango left the lake once she had finished bathing, Kagome decided to stay a little while longer. She lay on her back, floating peacefully in the cool water, gazing up at the twilight sky. It was almost silent except for the gentle breeze rustling the leaves on nearby trees, and as Kagome watched the moon rise she knew that she had never been more at peace. But, as relaxing as it was, once the sun had completely set the slight wind had become chilly causing goosebumps to rise all over her skin. Deciding it would probably be a good idea to go back to camp before Inuyasha came searching for her; she swam back to shore and got dressed.

Once again the wind shifted and dropped a few degrees making Kagome shiver. She could sense something faintly in the back of her mind and it made her skin crawl. She wanted to run. Quickly, Kagome picked up her towel and shampoo in order to get back to the village as soon as possible because by now, the sky was almost completely dark.

"You are a miko."

Kagome's heart nearly gave out with fright at suddenly being addressed by someone she hadn't even known was there. She turned slowly to face the owner of the voice as calmly as she could. "Who are you?" she asked the young man standing only a few feet from her. Something about this man's face made her not want to know but she resisted the urge to scream for Inuyasha…just.

"I am one who seeks a miko," he replied in a deadpan voice.

"Well, I'm sure-"

"You are a miko, are you not?" the stranger persisted.

"Yes, but-"

"Very well," he said. Kagome didn't have a chance to react before he pulled a silver dagger from his obi, "You will do," he muttered and plunged the blade into his heart.

"Oh Kami, what have you done?!" she screamed, falling to her knees beside him and pulling the dagger from his chest. He was already dead.

The young miko didn't move when what appeared to be a soul leave the dead man's body and move straight for her. It seeped right through her clothes and chilled flesh and it wasn't until then that she realised what was happening.

Kagome was being possessed.

And it felt like she was dying.

_'Inuyasha!' _her mind screamed in anguish.

"Be silent," the creature snapped, using Kagome's voice.

Kagome's soul, severed from all control of her body was completely helpless. (A/N: no change there, then…)

"You will help me accomplish my task and you will tell me whatever I wish to know, understand?" the creature asked.

_'I will never,' _Kagome spat.

"If you do not cooperate," the creature said, "I will kill you with the same dagger the boy died by and possess someone else. A friend or loved one, perhaps?"

_'You were not him?' _Kagome asked, meaning the stranger.

The creature laughed a cold, cruel sound that terrified Kagome to know that it came from her mouth. It wasn't until then that she realised this was no nightmare. "He was just another host," the creature replied with no trace of human emotion, "One in a long line, but you may be the last, Miko. I can feel your power even now and it will be more than enough to complete my task."

_'What is your task?'_

"All in good time, but now you will take me to the village and tell me _everything_."

 "I'm worried about Kagome," Sango said, pacing back and forth, wearing a hole in the floor of Kaede's hut, "The sun set an hour ago…she should be here by now."

Shippo got up from where he had been curled up by the fire and stretched. "I'm going to find Inuyasha," he said, "Maybe he knows where she is." But before he reached the curtain, it was pulled brusquely aside and Kagome entered. Without saying a word, she walked over to the fire and sat opposite Miroku. Sango couldn't help but notice how tense she was and wondered if she had had another fight with Inuyasha. Maybe it was the bite mark Miroku had mentioned…

"Are you alright, Kagome?" she asked, "You look pale."

"Hmm? Oh yes, arigatou…Sango." Kagome replied, but she seemed to not be paying attention.

_'The young man is a houshi, yes?'_ the creature asked. _'Tell me his name'._

_'His name is Miroku.' _Kagome grudgingly replied.

_'And the kitsune?'___

_'…Shippo.'_

"Inuyasha will probably smell dinner eventually, so there's no point looking for him," Sango went on, "Ah, speak of the demon."

If the way Inuyasha moved had to be described as he entered Kaede's hut, it would be confidently nervous. As usual, he seemed to strut with grace and control borne of canine instinct  and arrogance- one of his many character flaws. But tonight there was something different and he looked at Kagome with a worried expression. Yet again, he was waiting for the "sit" that would never come. Kagome hadn't noticed the bite mark obviously, so Inuyasha crouched down beside Miroku and stared into the fire silently.

The other three could almost feel something in the air that was not quite tension but they could sense Inuyasha's almost tangible emotions and realised that leaving would probably be a really good idea. Sango decided to speak for all of them.

"I have just remembered that I have an errand to run for Kaede," she lied, "and I'll need your assistance, houshi," she added grudgingly.

Miroku smiled, "Of course, Lady Sango."

"You too, Shippo."

"Oh, But Sango!" Shippo whined. Sango raised her eyebrows in warning, a look not that dissimilar form Inuyasha's just before he whacked Shippo on the head. "Fine," the little kitsune pouted.

Inuyasha sat back on his haunches as he watched them leave, frowning at their obvious ploy to get he and Kagome alone. For some reason though, Kagome seemed oblivious. Judging by the lack of yelling, he had already guessed that she hadn't found the mark, but her complete silence made him uncomfortable. All of a sudden, his thoughts drifted to when he woke up earlier that day with his face buried in her neck and he couldn't help a slight blush stain his cheeks.

 _'What is your involvement with the hanyou?'_

Kagome ignored the creature's question but she wasn't able to conceal her embarrassment and stop it crossing the mental link between the creature and herself.

_'Is he your mate?' _the creature persisted, but Kagome could feel that it's patience was wearing thin. Still she remained silent. _'Very well.__ I have already warned you that I will take another host if you fail to cooperate. However, you leave me no choice. At least the hanyou is an excellent specimen and I shall enjoy-'_

_'Wait,' _Kagome interrupted, _'You can't. You need me to complete your task, you said so yourself.'_

_'You are correct, but I have been searching for a host strong enough to take revenge for many, many years,'_ the creature explained, _'If you were to die, I would simply have to find another miko of your power.'_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome sat staring at the flames with a blank expression, appearing to talk to herself. It had been several minutes since she had blinked and Inuyasha felt his eyes watering for her. "Kagome, are you ok?"

For a moment she didn't say anything but just looked up at him unseeing, before her eyes suddenly sparked back to life. "I'm fine," she answered cheerfully, "Why, is there something wrong?"

Inuyasha frowned. _She looks different, _he thought, _she smells different and she even sounds different. Yeah, _something's _wrong._

"No, everything's fine," he answered instead. His thoughts began to wonder again as he worried about what could make Kagome act so strangely.

"Inuyasha, how do you feel about me?" she asked all of a sudden, sounding merely curious as opposed to afraid, which Inuyasha had come to expect when their conversations touched on this delicate subject. Inuyasha was dumbstruck. Never before had she been so forward and found that he couldn't deal with Kagome's new attitude. Never before had he been forced to confront his feelings and been so confused. In the last three years, Inuyasha knew that he had come to care for her more and more, but whether it was love or not, he wouldn't admit. It was true that she and Kikyo were as different as night and day, but the woman Kikyo had been in life would always have a place in Inuyasha's troubled heart. 

Without him realising, Kagome had crawled over to sit beside him as he thought, and was looking at him intently. Inuyasha tried desperately to look at anything other than her in the hopes of buying some time. Maybe he could jump out of the window?

"Well?" Kagome asked, an edge of impatience just audible as she spoke.

"I, er- what?" Inuyasha stammered. _Go for the window, go for the window now!_

The confused hanyou felt his stomach lurch and his eyes flicked down to his leg where Kagome's fingers were tracing circles on the inside of his thigh. He cleared his throat in a vain attempt to regain at least some of his earlier composure, but lost it all as he noticed her expression. Kagome's lips were quirked into a slight smile and her eyes glittered invitingly- a look he was sure had been learnt from a certain lecherous houshi. …_She's trying to seduce me! _Inuyasha thought, _and it's working…oh Kami._

"Inuyasha," she purred. Her hand now rested on his thigh and she was leaning in… Inuyasha swallowed awkwardly.

Without any warning, Kagome threw herself back away from him just before their lips met, the smell of her fear choking his senses. "Inuyasha, help me!" she gasped.

"What?!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and fought the urge to shake her.

"I need-" Kagome began shakily, but before she finished, her expression changed as if she had become a different person. "I need you to help me clear up the dirty bowls later," she finished, gesturing to the discarded dishes from the meal she and Inuyasha still hadn't eaten.

Inuyasha remained silent, frowning at the young miko. He had smelt her fear, seen the terror in her eyes and he wasn't going to believe that it had ANYTHING to do with dirty dishes. _Oh well, I guess this will tell me if I'm right… _he decided, and this time it was _he _who kissed _her. _Responding without hesitation, which surprised the hanyou, Kagome deepened the kiss. Scoldingly hot and passionate, it was beginning to force Inuyasha to desperately cling to his humanity in an attempt to suppress his youkai instinct to claim her. Kagome- or whatever she was- hadn't failed to notice his reaction and nipped his bottom lip as encouragement.

It was all going so fast, too fast in fact and Inuyasha wasn't sure that this was a good idea. Kagome had never acted like this before and it unnerved him. There was something in the way she kissed him that wasn't quite right…

Then reality came crashing down and he shoved her roughly away, "Who are you?!" he barked.

Kagome simply smirked and licked her lips. "Ah, the physical pleasure is what I missed most about being corporeal," she sighed. "_That was truly delicious."_

Inuyasha scowled at her in disgust, "What have you done with Kagome?" he growled.

"The miko is well," she waved her hand vaguely, "for now, at least."

This _thing _had done something to Kagome and wouldn't give her back… Inuyasha's eyes began to redden as his youkai blood started to drown out his rational mind. "Tell me what you've done with her before I start sharpening my claws in your flesh," he hissed.

"I don't think so," Kagome replied nonchalantly. "If you even think of trying to stop me, this girl dies."

"Give her _back."_

"It doesn't matter, hanyou, because you won't remember a thing in the morning," Kagome smirked, "Sweet dreams," she said coldly.  Her hand flew up, palm facing his chest and before he could move, a blast of pure energy like one of Kikyo's arrows hit him. For a moment, he thought it _was _one of Kikyo's arrows and memories of betrayal stirred. Had he been betrayed? Again?

_Why? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did cries.  Rumiko Takahashi does just to spite me, I know it! **

This is in honour of my good friend, Steph, who looks uncannily like Jaken. -

Ok. I know this has been a hell of a long time coming, but I've had a lot of crap to deal with lately and even now I should be doing my college work! Anyway, I've finally completed Chapter 3 for your viewing pleasure…or not as the case may be **EVEN AFTER NOT BEING ABLE TO LOG IN FOR DAYS!** - So read and review!

Review responses-

Surfbratt- sorry, but this chappie might be a little sad!

xo-Kagome-ox- I hope this chapter is even better…

snowybabi- I know it took ages for me to update but here it is finally!

Siyuri- there'll be another cliffie for you at the end, but don't get mad at me!

Mylehia- wow! I love enthusiastic reviews. It's people like you that keep me writing.

Megan- Gifted?! Not quite, but I love to write. Unfortunately, I could only get one more chapter up as I haven't even started chapter 4 yet! I've got a lot on

my plate at the moment which is why this was a long time in coming. Kim- I hope you find this chapter just as interesting.

Luna Chic799- Well anything is an improvement on the first draft of chapter 1! -

Neko-Girl Lara- Well I know it wasn't "NOW NOW NOW" but I hope you read this nonetheless.

Animeluverartist- Yep, Kagome possessed, and know you get to see just how BAD the creature is. Enjoy!

Spirit of the anime angel- The chapter's finally up. Huzzah!

Tiger- Everyone should have at least one loving fan. Thanks for the support!

Meyu- I hope you're not too busy to read this and review!

InU aNd YyH gUrL- Inuyasha will do something, but it maybe too late for someone…

Kitten's angel- Here's the update…finally!!!

**Dying To Tell You**

**Chapter 3**

Trapped in purgatory  
A lifeless object, alive  
Awaiting reprisal  
Death will be their acquisition  
The sky is turning red  
Return to power draws near  
Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears  
Abolish the rules made of stone  
Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past  
Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above  
Awaiting the hour of reprisal  
Your time slips away  
Raining blood  
From a lacerated sky  
Bleeding its horror  
Creating my structure  
Now I shall reign in blood

**Tori Amos- Raining Blood**

After the intense encounter with Inuyasha, the creature rested Kagome's body. Inuyasha himself lay rather crumpled against the far wall of the hut where the creature had dragged him after knocking him out with Kagome's powers.

So this is where we find our heroine.

Trapped inside her own body by some alien life essence, Kagome has absolutely no control over her actions and things are going from bad to worse. What disturbs her most is that this creature has more control over her powers than she ever had. Kagome doesn't know who the target of the creatures 'revenge plan' is, she doesn't even know it's name and to top it all off, she's not even sure if she could prevent the creature from hurting any of her friends (as shown by the evenings performance). As usual, Kagome Higurashi doesn't know a damn thing.

Cut off from her body, Kagome's new world was pitch black. Floating in nothingness, all she could do was think and wait until the creature awoke in the morning. But the wait was becoming excruciating. Memories of a few hours before kept replaying over and over; memories of hurting Inuyasha, memories of _kissing _Inuyasha. She couldn't stand it and the thought of hurting anyone else was driving her insane. She could hurt little Shippo who saw her as his adopted mother and not be able to do a single thing about it. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. At least Inuyasha would recover from the creatures attack…

Ah yes, Inuyasha. He had known it wasn't Kagome talking to him right from the start it seemed, but if what the creature had said was true, he wouldn't remember it in the morning. It also meant that he wouldn't remember that kiss either. It was laughable really, because due to a lapse in the creature's concentration, the creature's control had slipped and Kagome consequently had felt everything- the heat, the passion…and Inuyasha's evident arousal. If she could have blushed she would have. No, what she needed to do was get help; she needed to gain control and help _herself. _But it wouldn't be easy. The creature's life essence was coiled around her own like a snake and at times she felt as if it were smothering her. Kagome was becoming tired and regaining control would seriously drain her energy. She didn't know if it could be done. _But I have to be strong, _she thought_, I won't prove Inuyasha right. I am not weak…I'm not._

Interrupting her thoughts, just on the edge of her senses, Kagome could feel a slight shift and guessed that the creature was waking. Sounds slowly began to filter in, like Sango's groggy murmurs and Shippo's gentle snoring, but the creature had yet to open Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha?!" Sango's worried voice called. Kagome heard movement and then the hanyou's gruff reply.

"Nani?"

Kagome knew that by now the creature was fully awake but chose to feign sleep.

"There is blood on your haori," Sango whispered, obviously trying not to wake anyone else in the hut. "Are you injured?"

"I don't know," said Inuyasha thickly, "I don't think so."

"Well how might you have gotten hurt?" Sango fussed, "Did you get attacked last night? Did Kagome sit you?"

_'You could say that,' _the creature suddenly thought, startling Kagome.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before replying, "I don't remember…"

Kagome could feel smugness rolling off the creature in waves and quite frankly, it pissed her off, _'How _dare_ you hurt him?!' _she almost screamed.

_'Watch your temper little girl,' _the creature answered in a dead-pan voice disturbingly like Kikyo's, _'after all, it was _your _fault. I don't appreciate your foolish games.' _Kagome squirmed. She wondered what the creature would do about that… _'You will not try to make contact again, understand?'_

_'I'll get stronger! I'll fight you!'_

_'No, you won't!' _the creature spat, _'You will only get weaker as time goes on and you will die. You see my life essence is like a poison to your soul and eventually, it will kill you.'_

The creature's statement shocked Kagome into silence. It's essence could kill her soul? Now she remembered why it had felt as if she were dying when the creature had first taken her. She_ was… _and it was only a matter of time.

That morning began grey and damp and unfortunately for the group of tired travellers, the cold drizzle continued on until late afternoon. Since leaving Musashi not long after breakfast, they had walking due west for most of the day in search of on of the few remaining Shikon shards. By the time the group stopped to rest and eat, they were all wet and thoroughly miserable. After a long debate concerning dinner and possible sleeping locations, Inuyasha decided (probably due to Shippo's incessant whining) that where they were would be a good place to set up camp. So, with that sorted, Inuyasha and Shippo began to build a fire whilst Kagome and Sango decided to find a place to bathe; surprisingly enough, Miroku planned to watch.

"If memory serves me," the creature said, "there should be a hot spring near here."

As usual, Inuyasha was listening in to her conversation with Sango, "You've never been here before, wench, so how would you know?" he asked, sounding oddly suspicious.

_'Maybe not in this time period, baka,' _Kagome thought angrily and then wished a large hole would swallow her. She might just have given away her biggest secret away to the creature. _Her _time_.___

"Maybe not in this time period, baka," the creature replied, voicing the young miko's thoughts and essentially shutting Inuyasha up for the time being. Turning on her heel, the creature stalked off in the direction of the hot spring with Sango not far behind and Miroku grinning lazily in anticipation off seeing skin.

"If you even think about following them, I'll rip off your arm and beat you senseless with the bloody end," Inuyasha growled, before tuning back to the fire.

"A little touchy aren't we?" Miroku asked, his violet eyes flashing with amusement.

"Keh."

Sango sighed with pleasure as she slipped into the deliciously warm water of the spring, "Is this like a bath in your time, Kagome?" A moment of silence was filled with the song of birds, but Kagome didn't reply, "It must be lovely to bathe whenever you like. I wish…"

"Sango," the creature interrupted sharply.

"Hai?"

"Shut up."

Sango was taken aback by the other girl's rudeness, "Gomen, Kagome, but everyone is worried about you, even Inuyasha," she said.

"Inuyasha?" the creature spat, "I doubt it. It seems to me that that filthy hanyou is only interested in two things; the Shikon no Tama and mating."

Sango gasped and blushed profusely at Kagome's blunt remark.

"And you," The creature went on, "in love with that hentai but won't admit it. You refuse to acknowledge his feelings and he certainly won't voice them. You are all cowards."

"What's wrong with you, Kagome?" Sango asked, unable to forget the creature's words.

"Doesn't she realise that to love a youkai only brings death?" the creature murmured, now seemingly unaware of Sango's presence.

"Kagome, what are you saying?" Sango implored, "What is wrong with you?!"

Without warning, the creature suddenly turned on Sango, her eyes burning with hate as she viciously grabbed the horrified taijiya's neck and squeezed, "She cannot hear you," it hissed before pushing Sango beneath the water.

The fire crackled, the smouldering logs shifted, the houshi fidgeted and the hanyou glared.

"For the last time, NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Demo, Inuyasha," Miroku pleaded, "Don't you want to see Kagome-sama? She will be completely…"

"I'm going to have to kill you, aren't I?! Stop imagining Kagome completely…" the poor flustered teenager couldn't help but blush, "…completely…!"

Miroku gave him a knowing smile, "I understand. Now hurry up before they finish."

It took far too long in the creature's opinion for the Sango to cease her struggles. She looked up at the moon whilst waiting for the drowning taijiya to finally become still before releasing her neck. The mental link which shared Kagome's emotions with her own conveyed complete shock and horror at what it had done, as if the emotions where the creature's instead of the young miko's. It had no doubt that misery would follow, so it began to try and block Kagome's thoughts. _That little bitch is proving to be quite a distraction, _it thought sourly.

It was a given that Inuyasha and Miroku would be wondering where the two girls had got to, so the creature decided it would be a good idea to leave very quickly. _But first thing's first. It's time to get some real clothing, I think. _Memories of it's strange host's choice of attire made it shudder. It was so indecently brief that most of the girl's skin was on show! But even in the midst of it's disgust, distant voices- or more appropriately, yelling- prompted the creature's departure to increase speed, so channelling a little of Kagome's power, it raised her body out of the water and stood on the surface scanning the shore for where Sango had left her kimono. For now, the dead taijiya's clothing would have to suffice. The creature walked easily across the glassy surface as if it were solid ground, casting one last look at Sango before wrapping her kimono around Kagome, covering her chilled flesh. The voices were getting closer so securing the Shikon shards around her neck and tying the obi with practised ease, the creature made it's way into the shadow of the trees, carefully covering Kagome's scent behind it.

"At least you can run away from Sango," Inuyasha complained. "Not that you would," he added quietly.

"Pain is relative, Inuyasha," Miroku said cheerfully. "Besides, it will be worth it!"

Inuyasha's only response however, was to push over a small tree on his way past in attempt to alert the girls to Miroku's presence if only for the simple reason of preventing the perverted houshi seeing Kagome bathing. But Inuyasha's irritated thoughts were interrupted by a strange scent permeating the air. No, it wasn't just strange, it was _wrong. _Without a word to Miroku, he sprinted off in the direction of the spring and before long noticing a change in the hanyou, Miroku followed.

When he came to a halt, Miroku was surprised at Inuyasha's strange reaction when all he found was nothing. But then that in itself was a surprise.

The twilight sky made it difficult for him to see clearly but he could tell the girls were no longer bathing. The clearing which housed the hot spring was eerily silent as he searched the area for any sign of them.

Then something caught his eye.

Sango's pale, moonlit body…floating face down in the water and completely still. Without a seconds thought, Miroku raced down the bank and into the water trying desperately to get to Sango as quickly as he could. When he reached her prone body, Miroku turned her over and his breath caught in his throat. Brushing wet locks of hair from her face, he saw that Sango looked as if she was simply sleeping but he knew differently. Putting two fingers to her neck he felt for a pulse but found none, making his stomach clench painfully. Instead, ringing her throat was a chain of fresh bruises showing that this was no accident.

Realising that he could still save her, Miroku dragged her back to the bank and wrapped her in his robes. Inuyasha stood nearby in complete shock as he watched Miroku's attempt to get Sango's heart re-started.

"Buddha help me, don't take her away, please don't take her…" Miroku chanted. Pinching the lifeless taijiya's nose, his lips met hers as he tried to breathe for her. "Come on, Sango!" he gasped as he resumed trying to maintain her heartbeat, "if you wake up, I promise I will never grope you again," he pleaded.

Inuyasha crouched down and rested his clawed hand on the stricken houshi's shoulder, "Miroku," he said softly, but Miroku chose to ignore the meaning of that single word and shrugged him off. "Miroku," Inuyasha repeated, "I think she's-"

"NO!" Miroku yelled, "she isn't allowed to go before me!"

As if suddenly responding to his voice, Sango's body convulsed before she coughed up a large amount of spring water. Her head lolled to one side and she continued to cough before taking a shaky breath. Her eyes slowly opened and stared blankly at nothing until she turned her head slowly to face Miroku.

"Houshi-sama," she croaked, "…any excuse to grope…hentai."

Miroku couldn't help but laugh in relief as Sango smiled slightly and proceeded to close he eyes and drift off to sleep. He gently checked her pulse before lifting her from the ground still bundled up in Miroku's robes.

"Let's get her back to the village," he said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly. Everything had happened so fast that he'd never had a chance to realise what was happening. With Sango found face down in the spring and Kagome gone, it was hard not to jump to conclusions, but whatever the answer was there was something wrong with Kagome and he needed to find her, before it was too late.

Kaede wrung out the cloth that had been soaking in boiling water and gently dabbed the girl's forehead and neck. The atmosphere inside the hut was as taught as a bow string and was even unsettling Kirara, who would not keep still baside an unusually quiet Shippo. Miroku was, of course, beside Sango and stared unceasingly at her still form, refusing to move even at Kaede's scolding. He fiddled with the prayer beads wrapped around his hand as disturbing thoughts voiced themselves over and over, _What if she never wakes up? What am I supposed to do then- just continue with the fight against Naraku? What would be the point?_

Without realising, he leaned over to stroke the young woman's face in an uncharacteristically tender way causing the two demons and miko to hold their breath in shock. Such gestures of true feeling from the houshi were as rare as Inuyasha's and only served to ignite their worry over Sango.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said softly.

"Nani?"

"Please, find Kagome-sama and…" he paused, _kill her, _"…stop her."

**Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen!! (and the occasional demon, I'm sure; I try to cater for all audiences -)**

I hope this was to your liking, but if it wasn't- TOUGH! Flame me if you like but I shall cry and you will feel bad I guarantee it!

And sorry to all those Sango fans; from now on it's pretty much a downhill spiral for her and Miroku-sama!

  

In the next few chapters you'll be finding out more about the 'creature' and it's past, and there'll be lots of Fluffy too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did cries.  Rumiko Takahashi does just to spite me, I know it! **

Ok, this chapter (and the following ones too) is darker and for a while a least, it will get progressively more pessimistic. I'm sorry if this annoys you, but the recent death of friend has really pissed on my fireworks at the moment. Ho hum life goes on- or not as the case may be- but please try to bear with me. P.S- Watch out! I really like commas…

Also, I know I promised Fluffy, but he got stuck in traffic, so he can't be here until later…chapter 5 in fact, which is almost fully written. Expect it here by next week, mortals!

Review responses-

Palmtree-Epiphany- Don't worry, I definitely will be keeping it up and I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last.

madin-of-tv- Thanks for the support. It's nice to know that someone is really enjoying this.

megu-sama- Inuyasha already has some idea, but he will find out for sure in a later chapter.

Luna Chic799- There's more angst coming up, but I can only hope that it doesn't overshadow the plot. Please flame me if it does!

Kurokumo- Brief and to the point- thank you! J

what a scene- I love this kind of praise- keep it up please!

Tiger- Damn. I love this 'loving fan' thing…I'm gonna have an ego the size of a house pretty soon…

Anyway, come on ladies and gents! Let me know what you think, and I'll be able to improve this story! It's a win-win situation, ne?

**Dying To Tell You**

**Chapter 4**

I don't know how to live trough this hell   
Woken up, I'm still locked in this shell   
Frozen soul, frozen down to the core   
Break the ice, I can't take anymore   
  
Freezing   
Can't move at all   
Screaming   
Can't hear my call  
I am dying to live   
Cry out   
I'm trapped under the ice   
  
Crystallized, as I lay here and rest   
Eyes of glass stare directly at death   
From deep sleep I have broken away   
No one knows, no one hears what I say   
  
Freezing   
Can't move at all  
Screaming   
Can't hear my call   
I am dying to live   
Cry out   
I'm trapped under the ice   
  
Scream from my soul   
Fate, mystified   
Hell, forever more   
No release from my cryonic state   
What is this? I've been stricken by fate  
Wrapped up tight, cannot move, can't break free   
Hand of doom has a tight grip on me   
  
Freezing   
Can't move at all  
Screaming   
Can't hear my call   
I am dying to live   
Cry out   
I'm trapped under the ice****

**Trapped Under Ice- Metallica**

The next night, the creature was only a day away from it's destination, but Kagome's mental anguish over her murder of Sango was fraying it's nerves. Contrary to it's predictions, Kagome's soul was taking longer to die that it had expected and if the overly emotional miko didn't shut up soon, the creature would make good use of it's dagger. The girl's thoughts continued to buzz incoherently throughout the day's travel and the creature found itself looking forward to the quite oblivion of sleep.

Not long before the sun set, the creature decided to make camp in a small cave about three miles outside of a village it knew well named Kofu. At Kagome's insistence, the creature was forced to go and catch a young rabbit for dinner- which didn't prove too difficult- but it did take too long to cook; the creature knowing that the fire would attract unwanted attention. However, the meal passed without incident, and eventually the creature extinguished the small blaze and settled down to rest as the stars wheeled overhead.

It couldn't have been more than two hours later before the creature awoke. It seemed to be because of a noise or lack thereof that it had been disturbed, but whatever the cause, it was now wide awake and very much alert. The cicadas that had been droning on for hours had fallen silent and even the distant nocturnal bird calls had ceased. So, expecting attack, the creature reached out with Kagome's senses to see what enemy it might face.

The world turned a deep shade of blue to it's eyes, but every living thing in it seemed to be made of animate flame, form violets and vibrant greens to scarlet depending on the strength of it's spirit. It appeared there was in fact a threatening force approaching, represented in her mind as a deep orange smear heading quickly towards the camp. To Kagome, it didn't seem threatening at all, but then it _is _difficult to be wary of an orange blob of colour in your head.

_'A youkai?' _Kagome thought calmly.

_'A nekoyoukai,' _the creature replied, _'and quite powerful it would appear. A formidable opponent.' _The creature's last statement had just served to make Kagome more nervous, whereas before she had been relaxed and rather dispassionate.

In the last two days since her possession, Kagome had found her thoughts and emotions swamped as the creature's essence coiled around her soul ever tighter. Although her grief over Sango continued to consume her thoughts, at times, she struggled to get her feelings above the level of bored nonchalance making Kagome wonder if this was the creature's way of maintaining control…But did she really care?

Yes! She did care! Kagome Higurashi had a full range of emotions and she was damn well going to use them! Ok, step 1: Nekoyoukai. Remorseless killer who probably wants the Shikon shards. Let's start with terror, that's easy enough.

_'What are you doing?' _the creature snapped irritably as it felt Kagome becoming anxious. Her escalating emotions were distracting it's attention from the approaching youkai and although it was confident of victory, it would have like to be able to sense exactly where the youkai _was_.

_'I'm taking control,' _Kagome thought defiantly- more so than she felt actually- and continued to attempt to frighten herself in the hopes of it overpowering the creature's hold. In theory, that should be too difficult as she had always managed to get scared out of her wits during battles whilst still with Inuyasha. Now she was alone…almost.

The creature laughed mirthlessly, _'I hardly think now is the time to try to take control, girl. That is unless you want to be torn to shreds by the youkai searching for us?'_

Kagome couldn't reply. What the creature said was true enough; it would be foolish to try to fight the youkai herself when the creature had proved it had more control over her powers than Kagome herself did, however now was the perfect time to try. Her idea that emotions were the key to her freedom had more or less been confirmed by the creature and terror seemed to be a strong enough one to overpower it's essence and an emotion of which she had plenty to spare…

_But you know that facing the youkai alone is suicide, _a voice in the back of her head warned.

_What's the difference! _Another voice almost screamed, _I would rather die now than lose my soul._

Even as Kagome's internal conflict raged on, the creature could just about sense the youkai and it would be mere moments before it reached the cave. Time was running out and if the girl wouldn't let it focus on the enemy willingly, it would have to take a chance and use a dangerous amount of energy to temporarily block the mental link between them before the battle.

_You lose, _it thought grimly.

Inuyasha left Musashi and followed Kagome's scent west at a speed that even he couldn't maintain for much more than a day. Although the journey back to Kaede's village had delayed Inuyasha considerably, he and Miroku had known that if they had not taken Sango back to the care of the aging miko quickly, she would have surely died that night.

_Miroku looked up at him with desperate eyes. "We have to get her back to the village," he said quietly. Inuyasha was torn. He knew that Miroku would not be able to get Sango back to Musashi in time without Kirara, but the delay could mean the difference between Kagome's life or death._

_"Look, houshi, I-" he_ began.

_"She's going to die, Inuyasha."_

_"I don't want anything to happen to Sango either, but Kagome's out there alone!" Inuyasha snapped, instantly feeling guilty._

_"I know that," Miroku replied, his emotions barely held in check, "but Sango _will _die if we don't get her to Kaede soon. You must believe in Kagome-sama and trust that she will be alright."_

_Inuyasha looked at Miroku for a moment. It was strange, but in times of stress or pain the real houshi showed himself. He was a man who, beneath the charmingly perverted exterior, had a surprising amount of depth and wisdom to boot. Every now and then he would spout something really profound and rare occasions, give truly enlightened advice. But not today._

_Today he was just some boy in love with a girl...today he was helpless._

_"Alright, bouzou," Inuyasha said and smiled slightly, lifting Sango out of Miroku's lap. He would believe in Kagome and she would be alright. She had to be._

So, Inuyasha had raced west to make up for lost time. Earlier that day, an atmospheric shift that he had felt heralding heavy rain proved accurate when it began to pour a few hours after sun set. Even so, he continued the gruelling pace well on into the night chasing Kagome's fading scent. It wasn't far now.

The youkai has approached Kagome's camp as if attempting an ambush, unaware of the possessed miko lying patiently in wait, hidden by night's shadow. It crept into the small clearing directly in front of the cave warily, ready to spring into defence at the slightest sign of danger, but obliviously springing a trap the creature had set up just before it's arrival. Ofudas scattered along the tree line would prevent the youkai's escape even if it was attempted, but the creature was confident that such measures would in the end prove unnecessary. It watched the nekoyoukai sniff the air, trying to locate Kagome's scent and smirked at the futility of it's actions. The youkai would discover no scent, however there was a chance that it might sense the Shikon shards. Only time would tell.

"Come out, ningen!" the youkai called, obviously having given up on trying to pick out the creature's concealed scent, "I know you're there!"

The creature's smile didn't touch Kagome's eyes as it stood up and dusted off the kimono it had taken from Sango. Stepping out into the moonlight outside the cave it replied, "What makes you think I am human?"

The youkai snarled at the sight of her, "Although appearances can be deceptive, a ningen is what you appear to be." The nekoyoukai was male; and judging by his accent, was of high breeding. _And powerful too, _the creature thought. "Nevertheless, I can sense power. You carry shards of the infamous Shikon no Tama, do you not?"

"What business is it of yours?" the creature asked blandly.

The youkai simply grinned, "Now, they are mine," he replied, drawing his sword.

"Well in this particular instance," the creature said as Kagome's right hand began to glow with a faint blue light, "you are incorrect."

The nekoyoukai said nothing more but snarled again as he began his attack, swinging his sword at head height. The creature only just managed to dodge the blow that would have severed Kagome's neck and as the youkai staggered forward a few steps carried by his own momentum, it took the opportunity to hit the youkai with a blast of energy aimed at the centre of his back. The youkai crumpled to his knees under the force of Kagome's purifying energy but was back on his feet within moments and seemingly recovered. "Bitch!" he hissed as he recommenced his attack.

Spin, slash, block, parry. His attacks and retreats were balanced with the creature's and neither had the upper hand for long. For every one of the youkai's attacks, the creature countered with a blast of energy or a shield made from raw power as a defence against his blade. But eventually, Kagome's body began to tire and the creature knew it had to end things soon, feeling the beginnings of rain.

"Do you give up yet, human?" the youkai asked breathlessly.

"No, not yet," it replied wearily as the heavens opened.

When Inuyasha was finally overcome by exhaustion and absolutely soaked to the skin, he was still hours behind Kagome. Almost a days' head start and a confusingly faint scent trail had given her one hell of an advantage- it was almost as if she didn't want to be found.Yeah, whatever. That was just stupid! Why wouldn't Kagome want to be found? _Probably for the same reason she hurt Sango, _a little voice in the back of his head muttered. Inuyasha scrunched up his face in annoyance; he didn't want to think about that now. There was too much to do, but when he found that little baka they could all sit around a fire and analyse this stupid situation just like they always did.

But what about Sango? Was she ok now? Was she still even alive? And Miroku…Inuyasha didn't want to have to deal with him if anything happened to her. He'd probably turn that damn Kazaana on himself. He shook his head violently to clear it of such morbid thoughts and used the last of his strength to spring into the nearest tree. _Just a little rest, _he thought, flopping down and sprawling along the branch. But no one ever has 'just a little rest' do they?

The youkai had underestimated the creature and paid the price by losing his sword. A well aimed attack had sent the blade flying outside the influence of the creature's ofuda forcing the youkai to use his claws, but even so, this youkai was proving to be a greater opponent than it had initially thought. Of course it would be so easy to let the youkai kill this host, but finding another as powerful as Kagome could take decades and revenge could only wait so long. Kagome's defences were weakening and before this month was over, her soul would die, never to be reborn and go screaming into the void, blinking out of existence. For this, the creature would have to be patience itself.

The youkai had been waiting for his enemy's focus to slip in order to attack the girl effectively, biding his time until she slipped up and he had his chance. And now this was it. It was now or never he realised as he saw her movement slow and almost falter blocking his claws with her power. With a final burst of energy, he thrust his other hand at her unprotected abdomen, claws dripping with poison.

They tore through Kagome's flesh as if she had no substance at all and she screamed so loudly that the creature echoed her agony. It had never expected to lose… And now she was paying the price with her life. How farcically sad it was that for the last three years, Kagome had risked her life beside Inuyasha week-in-week-out only to bleed to death in the rain within a day of being separated from him. Even after the creature's possession of her body, Kagome had never truly believed that she would die any time soon, after all, Inuyasha had always saved her before so why not this time? Except this time Inuyasha wasn't here. The creature had covered her scent almost completely and it would take him another few hours at least to finally track her down, but by that time, she would be dead and the shards gone; stolen by the arrogant youkai. Mou, weren't all youkai arrogant though?

Time was running out for the creature. Kagome's body was dying; the youkai's poison already working its way through her system and if it didn't act soon, the demon would take the shards. It couldn't allow that to happen. The shards, even these few around the miko's neck, would be a formidable weapon in the creature's hands and a valuable asset to it's plan.

_Now or never._

Kagome's body had crumpled beneath her weight as the wound across her stomach had caused her to go into shock. The creature snatched at the youkai's clothing as her host fell, pulling him down with her and making him land painfully on the bloody gash that was now horribly staining Sango's torn kimono. 

"_Now _will you give up, ningen?" the youkai asked, pulling himself up onto all fours to lean above her, smirking.

"Hmm, I'm not sure…" it replied, trying to distract the youkai with Kagome's pointless sarcasm as it began to form a last ditch plan. "Let me just way up the pros and cons."

"Enough!" the youkai growled. "Now you will die."

Although it would use up the last of Kagome's purifying energy, this was the only way. So, before the youkai's final strike, the creature began to focus all of the remaining energy into Kagome's right hand, building and building on it until it was sure that Kagome could hold no more. Then, with a controlled release, the creature let the energy go and formed it into a dagger much like the one carried by it's previous host. Now, in her hand rested a double edged blade of pure light.

Kagome was right. The creature _had _never expected to lose and now it wouldn't have to.

With a quick movement, faster than the youkai could register, the creature sheathed the purifying dagger deep into his flesh. At first, the youkai's expression remained the unchanged; glittering eyes and a smirk of triumph, but that quickly shifted and Kagome shuddered at the look of terror as the youkai realised what was happening. The blade was purifying his demonic blood and he was going to die.

Through the newly reopened mental link, Kagome could clearly sense almost glee at the creature's victory and pleasure in watching the youkai die. It was a complete monster, she realised.

Before the youkai's strength finally gave up and he collapsed on top of Kagome's weak and injured frame again, the creature shoved him over and he slumped onto his back beside her and died silently.

"Bastard," the creature muttered thickly as it lay in the mud, soaked to the skin by the heavy rain. It closed Kagome's eyes against the downpour, resting a shaking hand against the bloody wound and waited for her to die. 

**Ok, so I guess this isn't that long and a bloody long time in coming, but I've lined up several really good excuses, honest!**

Anyway, coming up in the next chapter, there'll be a glimpse of the past with Fluffy and someone named Kirei.

Also, Inuyasha finally catches up with Kagome- with some _interesting _results…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did cries.  Rumiko Takahashi does just to spite me, I know it! **

Three words- _Flashbacks and Fluffy!_

Review Responses-

Here are the people that made constructive comments or questions- yes, just one. Further such reviews would be greatly appreciated. FukashiOni, whoever you are, please come back!

Palmtree-Epiphany- I just wanted to brush on Miroku's true feelings for Sango before I discuss it in depth in Chapter 6, so that I could get used to how I want to portray their relationship. The last thing I want is inconsistencies, so you're going to have to yell at me if that happens! And to be honest, there are no excuses- I'm just a lazy bum! weeps

**Dying To Tell You**

**Chapter 5 **

Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
Still a little hard to say what's going on  
  
Still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed  
You step a little closer each day  
Still I can't say what's going on  
  
Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball  
  
Still a little bit of your song in my ear  
Still a little bit of your words I long to hear  
You step a little closer to me  
So close that I can't see what's going on  
  
Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannon  
  
Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to cry  
So come on courage!  
Teach me to be shy  
'Cause it's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna scare her  
It's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna lose  
It's not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know

**Damien Rice- Cannonball**

_The girl sat under the old tree in a small clearing part way up the mountainside patiently, as if waiting. It was a beautiful day, the best spring had to offer and even looking up through the verdant canopy of the seasons new leaves she could see perfect blue. She smoothed her red hakama pants with a slight smile curling her lips and listened to the symphony of bird song, calling for lovers and defending territories. It reminded her of someone…_

_A butterfly, drifting gently almost without purpose came into her line of sight and she held out her hand to it. Without hesitation, it alighted on her outstretched palm and closed it's delicate wings, sensing no threat. Of course it wouldn't. She was a miko- a woman of goodness and purity, sworn to protect the innocent from harm and corruption. It had never crossed her mind that her duty bound her happiness, and she did what was right without second thought._

_At least until recently.___

_"You were waiting long?" a deep, rich voice from beside her said. It was not a question but she chose to answer anyway._

_"Not too long," she replied without looking up. _

_The other chuckled quietly, "Of course not," he said. Sitting in an uncharacteristically relaxed pose, he looked up at the sky as she had done earlier, silently thinking. "There is much to be discussed," he said after a moment. _

_The young woman had been expecting him to bring up this subject, but it didn't worry her any less. "It can wait," she took his clawed hand in her own and stood up, "we have all night."_

_He got to his feet saying nothing and smiled slightly so that she could see the tips of his fangs. The light in his golden eyes promised everything._

__

Kagome was jolted awake by the abrupt ending of her strange dream, or perhaps it was because simply breathing was becoming monumentally difficult.

In her rain soaked, weary state, she noted that _she _was in control of her body and consequently feeling every wound and just how deathly cold she was. The creature had relinquished it's control for now, knocked unconscious by the strain it had put it's host under or maybe it was tucked cosily at the back of her mind waiting for Kagome's body to give out. Either way, she knew that it didn't have long to wait as although there was a small chance that blood loss wouldn't be the cause of her death, the nekoyoukai's poison from the tips of his claws was now circulating around her bloodstream and once it reached her heart- well that was a bridge to be crossed later. Now, however, it would take all of her strength just to get to her feet. She would show that she wasn't as weak as the creature thought!

Clawing at the mud to pull herself onto her side, Kagome winced as the movement tugged at her wounds. Four parallel gashes across her stomach were still bleeding profusely and she knew that she would never make it to Kofu before the injuries sapped away the last of her strength. It was pointless.

For several hours the cold rain continued to fall heavily as Kagome simply lay motionless on her side in the mud staring unblinkingly at the dead youkai beside her. The pain of her wounds had receded significantly over time, but she wasn't quite sure if it was the cold or the poison that had caused it. If she hadn't been dying, it would be a relief that she would have relished. As it stood though, it was becoming harder to think, harder to breathe and harder to care.

The already dark midnight world around her was becoming as black as pitch, losing all form and texture until she was all but blind. To the young miko, it seemed as if the entire world was slowing down, gradually coming to a halt; to be trapped forever in perpetual timelessness with her last breaths, "Inuyasha," she whispered desperately.

And then her world stopped.

Everything was upside down and blurred horrendously, moving at incredible speed. Wait. _Moving?!_

Inuyasha hit the ground with such force that he thought for a moment that Kagome must have sat him to get him out of the tree. But then he remembered that she wasn't there and all of a sudden he was struck by an emotion that he wasn't quite sure how to describe. Sadness? Anger? Guilt? Heartache?

More like headache.

And a back that felt as if he'd just gone ten rounds with a fifty-foot Oni. In fact, he hurt just about everywhere and it was all because of _her_. He forgot for a minute that she was in trouble and just focused on how pissed he was at her for disappearing.

"Stupid bitch," he grumbled, climbing to his feet. "No matter where she is, she always manages to be a pain in the ass."

Dusting off his haori- which was now really quite dirty- he stood up and shook himself. Right, what the hell was he supposed to be doing?

_Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha jumped out of his skin. He had just heard what sounded like Kagome's call, hadn't he? His ears flicked and rotated slightly, trying to listen out for another call, but it was useless. He was sure that the voice had reached his brain without bothering to pass by his ears first, as if it were a thought…

He stood motionless, frowning with concentration as he noticed something else had changed; something so familiar that he hadn't even noticed it was there- Kagome's scent. It had been almost two days since he had last smelt it and he was surprised to find that it was most welcome. She was only a few hours away- he would be there just before dawn so, without another moments thought, he shot off in her direction with only one thought on his mind.

She was such a pain in the ass.

_The ethereal blue glow of her purifying energy shimmered across the blade like water as she examined it. Resting the weapon on her index finger where the hilt and blade met, she smiled. It was perfectly balanced. In fact, it was perfect in every way, just like the person who had gifted it to her._

_ "It is a beautiful sword," she said to him._

_"It is _your _sword, Kirei," he replied. "Made by an…acquaintance of my father's who specialises in magical weaponry. Your purifying energy will increase its power." _

_Kirei arched an eyebrow as she looked up at him. He was surprisingly talkative today, no doubt because he was excited about the sword. There was a first time for everything she supposed, although imagining him excited about anything seemed ludicrous._

_"Arigatou, koibito," Kirei said almost silently, but knowing that his sensitive ears would pick up the comment, and proved right when she saw what she would have thought- if she didn't know him better of course- could have been surprise. He simply nodded._

_"It is lighter than your old katana, so you will not tire as quickly."_

_Kirei frowned at the almost unnoticeable slight of her skills, but decided not to show her irritation further. "Shall we begin then?" she asked instead, raising her newly acquired weapon and sliding back into a deceptively relaxed battle stance._

__

_"Please allow me to carry that for you, Kirei-sama," a young man asked from directly in front of her. Right in the way._

_"That is not necessary, Soshi-san," Kirei replied, smiling tightly and pulling the bundle of sticks for kindling closer to her. This was how she justified spending so much time away from the village, that and herb gathering, but the pretence made things awkward and Soshi, as her suitor-or so he seemed to think-  was all the more persistent after her excursions._

_Soshi brushed her refusal off with a charming smile, "As I have said before, you are welcome to call me simply Soshi. Formalities are not needed between friends, surely?" But there was something in his eyes that said what he asked was in fact a demand and all of a sudden Kirei found his presence to be quite unnerving. She would never trust him. _

_"I have much work to do and little time in which to do it," she pointed to the sky to emphasize her point, carefully clutching the sticks tighter and smiled weakly, "So I must excuse myself, Soshi-san," Kirei finished instead of addressing his previous question and as politely as she could, continued towards her family's hut._

_"Obviously, it is difficult to find dry kindling for a fire in the forest," Kirei's mother, Sayuri, said testily from the doorway when her daughter finally returned. _

_"Gomen nasai, okaa-san," Kirei stopped and bowed her head apologetically. Sayuri narrowed her eyes at Kirei's lack of explanation and without accepting her apology she turned and entered the hut.  _

_Kirei breathed a sigh of relief. It was difficult to keep lying to everyone, especially her own mother. The entire village trusted and respected her as their miko, completely unaware of her deception that had been going on for over a year. It was this that had caused Kirei to turn down Soshi's repeated offers of marriage and she couldn't help but worry that it was raising suspicion. What made it worse was that Kirei knew she would be cast out of the village if the truth was ever discovered._

_Her relationship with a demon no less, had to be concealed at all costs… no one could ever find out about Sesshoumaru._

__

It was overpowering, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that the stench of death, for the second time in only a matter of days, lead straight to Kagome. Except this time, the metallic tang of blood and poison was heavy in the air. She was still here, but hurt badly.

He came out of the trees with every one of his senses ready to detect any threat in much the same way as the nekoyoukai had done hours before. And that was when he saw them. Both crumpled and filthy, Inuyasha's first thought was that they had killed each other, but that seemed a bit far fetched- after all, how could Kagome kill a strong youkai on her own?

A quiet moan from the terribly wounded miko snapped Inuyasha from his reverie and he rushed to her side, "What the fuck happened?" he whispered, rolling Kagome gently onto her back. She was an absolute mess; soaking wet, mud splattered and covered in blood, Inuyasha didn't need to hear her faint heartbeat or shallow, ragged breaths to tell she was near death. She wouldn't even make it to the nearest village which for him would only take about an hour to reach. He had to do something here.

It was now or never.

He carefully wiped a smear of blood from her cheek with his thumb and sighed, "You have to help me, Kagome," he said, "How am I supposed to save you?" But she remained silent, her final breath drawing closer even as he spoke. "Damn it, you stupid bitch! Help me!" he screamed, scrubbing at his moist eyes harshly. And then he saw something. The fading bruise where he had bitten her accidentally a few days ago, but now it gave him an idea. Something almost long forgotten by his kind centuries ago but still possible- a blood sharing. He could draw the youkai's poison out the way Myouga always did and give Kagome a little of his blood to replenish her own lost, keep her alive and speed up the healing process. It wasn't the perfect plan, but it was all he had.

"She's gonna kill me for this," he muttered worriedly before leaning over and sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck.

The sky had begun to pale and the stars fade as dawn quickly approached, bringing a new day with it. But Inuyasha ignored it. Kagome had immediately stiffened beneath him when he first bit into her neck and moaned in such a way that it made the young hanyou shiver. Blood sharing was an incredibly intimate act usually between two youkai that created a life long bond and he couldn't help but be more than a little embarrassed. It didn't really make it any easier when Kagome reached up, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer though still unconscious and unaware.

When the blood he was draining no longer contained the bitter taste of poison, Inuyasha drew back and Kagome's grip slackened. She was very pale now, and fading fast from blood loss so, without delay he held out his wrist and cut straight down from just below his palm and along his arm for about two inches with a claw. It was too late to back out now, so he held his bloodied wrist to Kagome's lips and let the blood pour freely into her mouth. He was almost surprised when she began to drink hungrily and nearly pulled away at her uncharacteristic behaviour but she had yet to even open her eyes.

"Come on, wench," he urged, "this is the bit where you wake up." But instead, after a few minutes she stopped drinking and seemed to settle into true sleep. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Just let me do all the work why don't you?" Standing up, he was suddenly struck by a powerful wave of nausea and stumbled. He knew he should rest and recuperate but this was neither the time nor the place, so he lifted Kagome up gently, kicked the dead youkai roughly and treading with great care, made his way to the tree line.

She was completely limp in his arms, skin and kimono (which he noticed with dismay was obviously Sango's) splattered with blood and mud and soaked through; cold as ice. Even in late spring. Night's temperatures could still be bitter for humans, especially in such a state as Kagome was, so Inuyasha knew that he needed to find the shelter of a village before she died of exposure.

He shifted her weight slightly as it became uncomfortable to his weakened frame and stepped into the shadow of the forests canopy.

That was when the pain hit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did cries.  Rumiko Takahashi does just to spite me, I know it!**

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Sarah, who is no longer moving away with her boyfriend!

Review responses-

Rooney-and-Atreyu- Sorry about the wait, but you'll find out if Inuyasha is ok, so don't cry!

Black Betty- In time? Maybe, maybe. he he. Unfortunately some of your questions will be left unanswered for now.

Lady Lydia- Nope, sorry but that night is completely forgotten…permanently… possibly ;-)

Cherry Arrow, Savannah, animemistress419, ebagvuli and arline - People like you keep me writing. Thank you so much!

xo-Kagome-ox- Thanks for your continued support!

Kougagurl666- Sorry about the wait!

spring time stupidity bug- Calm down! Here it is and I hope you enjoy J

DemonInuyasha1- Hands out tissues It'll get worse, sorry!

Luna Chic799- You can't get rid of the creature that easily, I'm afraid. Thanks for the support!

I know I promised lots of MS, (he. he nearly said SM… ooh naughty thoughts!) but I'm afraid it will be a little more spread out throughout the story than I originally intended.

**Dying To Tell You**

**Chapter 6**

Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up  
  
That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try  
  
Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up  
  
Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try  
  
But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream

**R.E.M- Losing My Religion**

As the moon faded and a golden glow diffused across the clear sky, dawn marked the beginning of the second day since Kagome's sudden departure and Sango's demise the deepest state of sleep, the young taijiya had remained swaddled in blankets on a futon in Kaede's hut with Miroku by her side every moment.

Sango's skin was as pale as fresh snow, Miroku noticed as he woke just before the sun began its daily climb. It seemed to him a clear sign of deterioration, but even after his experiences over the last couple of days, he was shocked to realise just how terrified he was of losing the one woman he had ever truly cared about enough to maybe- No. Thoughts like that would get him nowhere right now and for a while at least he had to focus on helping Kaede care for her.

But it had been hard.

Miroku had refused to sleep even before Inuyasha had left to find Kagome, telling himself that he should be beside Sango if she awoke, but last night- around midnight- Kaede had finally managed to convince him that he would be no use to Sango if he dropped dead from exhaustion. Reluctantly, he acquiesced, but not without a great deal of grumbling and on the condition that his futon would be near Sango's just in case; for once, only with the most honourable of intentions.

And so it had been for two days, quietly monotonous, the only sounds audible being the occasional trills of bird song and Miroku's own even voice, softly talking to Sango as she lay completely oblivious in sleep. He had found this to be the only way to keep his thoughts straying to darker things when left alone with her as he was this morning. Kaede had gone to the home of a local woman last night when she had gone into labour and Miroku had been told not to expect her back until at least midday. But at least she would be returning with some potent herbs for Sango, acquired from the young woman's mother, he supposed. Normally, Miroku would have found being alone in Sango's company singularly pleasing, but with nothing to do except make sure she was comfortable and worry, the experience had turned out to be nothing but horribly distressing.

He sighed as he carefully lifted Sango's head to give her a little water to not only quench her possible thirst but also soothe her dry lips. All of a sudden, without warning and startling the young houshi, Sango began to cough and thrash, squirming in his hold.

"Iie! _Iie!!_" she screamed, her struggles weakening in moments as her voice reduced to a whimper. "Shinaide kudasai."

Miroku cringed at the sound of her pitiful plea, reaching over to brush her hair away from her cool, damp skin in an attempt to calm her with his touch.

"Houshi-sama," she whispered, this time without a trace of fear.

Miroku's hand retracted out of reflex, but she still appeared to be sleeping, "Hai, Sango?" he answered, convinced she wouldn't hear.

"I'm so cold."

He wondered for a moment if Sango truly could hear him, but decided that he didn't need to know. So, with great care not to disturb her now seemingly peaceful slumber, he pulled her- blanket and all- into his lap and held her close. _I hope she doesn't kill me for this, _he thought wryly.

"Arigato, Miroku," Sango murmured instead, causing the usually lecherous houshi to think he had died anyway. And gone straight to Nirvana.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Kaede returned home looking exhausted but otherwise in relatively good spirits, "Yukiko birthed a beautiful daughter this morning," she announced, hobbling through the door, "and not a cry escaped her lips. Ureshii be her name… Miroku, has Sango's condition worsened?" she suddenly asked, noticing Miroku's lack of cheer for the newborn and the fact that Sango now rested in his lap.

Turning away, he looked out of the window and sighed. "Ame ga furu kama shiremasen," he said quietly.

"Why do ye not go out for some fresh air before it does rain," Kaede suggested. "It will not be for some hours, methinks."

Miroku's gaze once more settled on Sango as he replied, "I'd rather not actually Kaede-sama. Sango-"

"Shall not go anywhere," the old miko interrupted with a hint of humour colouring her voice. Miroku frowned thinking her amusement inappropriate, but remained silent. When he looked up again, Kaede had left him alone once more with Sango, and a small bowl of warm broth.

Sunset came and went hours later, painting the walls with red, gold and shadowed chaos as the storm clouds gathered. Trees whispered to one another in the growing breeze and the day's flowers bowed down, closing their petals against night's chill. In the darkness of Sango's appointed room, the young houshi also whispered; a prayer to Buddha, asking him to bestow his grace and protection upon the woman beside him.

A jolt, not unlike electricity, shot through Inuyasha, throwing him backwards ten feet across the clearing and causing him to drop Kagome rather unceremoniously to the ground in a heap. For a moment, he didn't move, just lying in the dirt while his hair crackled with some king of warding magic.

"What the fuck was that?!" he yelled angrily at no one in particular scrambling to his feet as soon as he was able. His nerves were completely frayed at this point- much like his now frazzled hair- and Inuyasha didn't know how much more he could take. Rushing over to where Kagome lay, he was overcome with guilt to see her even more filthy.

And then something caught his eye.

What appeared to be an Ofuda was stuck to the trunk of a tree at the edge of the clearing, only this was no true ofuda made of paper but one seemingly constructed of pure energy. Had Kagome done this? Inuyasha had had no idea that she possessed this skill, (A/N: No pun intended…) but it prevented him from leaving the clearing and that posed a small problem- Kagome as usual. She squirmed weakly as he lifted her once more into his arms and scanned the area for an opening in the protective ring of ofuda, but he was surrounded.

And to make matters even worse, his sensitive nose picked up the scent of a group of humans, heading right towards the clearing.

After a few minutes of racking his brain, (yes, he has one) Inuyasha came to the conclusion that the band of originally unwelcome humans could just be the solution he was looking for. The ofuda which had so efficiently prevented him from leaving the clearing probably wouldn't guard against human blood. If that was the case then, maybe the humans would decide to take her to their village once they found her wounded beside a dead youkai. Hell, they might even be grateful to her. _Simple enough, _he thought, gently resting her at the foot of a tree, above which he could watch over her. _This had just better work._

Kagome's eyes gently fluttered open and a weary, pained sigh escaped her lips. She focused on the unexpected ceiling above her; though it was not truly she herself moving her weak body but a malignant spirit squatting inside her, full of hate and bitterness. __

_'I made it to the village, I see,' _the creature remarked, dark humour lacing her words.

Kagome wasn't sure if the comment was addressed to her, but she ignored it regardless, _'Oi, Mononoke,' _she called instead, not really sure what to call the creature yet.

_'What is it, girl?' _it replied impatiently, as if being forced to put up with a small, whining child.

_'What is your name?'_

The creature remained silent for a while before replying, _'A foolish question to ask, child.'_

Kagome had to gather her courage before continuing on, because if the creature didn't like what she said next… banishing that train of thought she spoke, _'Kirei, that's it. That's your name isn't it?'_

_'How very observant of you,' _the creature- Kirei- said sarcastically. _'Against all odds, it appears that you do have some intelligence.'_

Despite the insult, Kagome swallowed her annoyance, saying nothing. After some time, she drifted off into some kind of sleep.

_She trod carefully along the path known only to her, around the western slope of the mountain that towered above her village to where he waited. Night had fallen already, but Kirei had a few hours until dawn before she would have to return home to avoid notice. It was a long walk to the abandoned shrine where they would meet and she found that she did not truly relax until she saw it, hidden behind some dense bushes._

_"I missed you," she said, smiling as she slid off her sandals upon entering. Despite herself, however, she could not help her smile becoming a grin when she laid eyes upon her mate. Sesshoumaru, for the first time, looked ruffled. It was only slight, but anything less than immaculate perfection was surprising. He arched an eyebrow at her expression before replying._

_"I was gone less than two weeks," he pointed out._

_"Hai," she said softly, "far too long, Sesshou-kun, because I have something to tell you."_

**__**

_"Please forgive my lateness in coming to you, Ichiro-sama," the old wise woman said, bowing deeply to the village leader. _

_Ichiro frowned and his eyes narrowed in the dim lamplight. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she told him, "It is forgiven, Sachiko-san," he said. "Now what is it that you wish to tell me?"_

_Sachiko straightened and looked directly into his eyes, "It is about Kirei, my lord," she began; Kirei's disregarded honorific hanging in the air like a shriek just beyond their hearing. "Young Soshi has seen something terrible…"_

_"Go on," Ichiro coaxed impatiently when the old woman trailed off._

_"He has seen Kirei consorting with a youkai," Sachiko finished trembling._

_Ichiro hadn't failed to notice the glint of malice in her rheumy eyes, but the accusation would have to be investigated, "I see," he breathed._

**__**

****

_Kirei reached home before the sun rose, almost glowing with happiness, as her hand rested on her slightly swollen, but well concealed, stomach. She had barely stopped smiling for hours, even when Sesshoumaru had admitted to knowing of her pregnancy some time before she herself did. He was impossible! Kirei thought, rolling her eyes, and no doubt the child she was carrying would one day infuriate her just as much, but she found herself looking forward to the prospect of having many more children with the intolerable youkai she had fallen in love with. Even though it meant she had to leave the village, it was a small price-_

_"Okaa-san!" Kirei almost choked, finding her mother waiting just inside the hut, looking as though she were about to fly into a rage. The young woman swallowed awkwardly when she noticed Ichiro, the village leader beside her mother, "Ichiro-sama," she murmured bowing, but he stayed silent._

_Behind her, Soshi closed the door._

__

Patches of colour once more swirled into focus, causing a wave of nausea as Kirei's soul surfaced, roughly displacing the true owner of the body. Directly above her, a young pair of big brown eyes blinked innocently and a gap toothed smile broke out into a happy grin.

"Haha-ue!" the child called, far too loudly for Kirei's taste, "the lady is awake!"

Kagome's body violently protested as Kirei unconsciously tried to move away from the noise, her mind suddenly consumed with the burning pain of her healing wound. She lifted a trembling hand and stifled a sob.

"Well," said a young woman entering the room, "still alive, I see and awake no less. You have been blessed with great fortune."

_You have no idea, _Kagome thought privately.

Without waiting for a reply, the woman untied the loose sash and gently pushed aside the clean robe that Kagome had been dressed in. She carefully began removing slightly bloodstained bandaging from the miko's waist as she continued to speak, "My name is Youmi," she said quietly, "and you've already met my son, Jiro… ah your wound are healing very quickly…We are very honoured to have you in our home, Miko-sama; my husband told me that you were wounded slaying a youkai not far from here…"

Kirei listened half-heartedly as the woman prattled on for at least another ten minutes, replacing the old bandage after applying a pungent ointment, all the while telling her that it probably wasn't necessary. In the end though, it turned out that Youmi's husband and brothers had found her on the way back from a trading expedition- about which, she went into great detail.

Kirei sighed with relief when the woman bowed, left the room and slid the shoji screen closed. A little while later, she began to drift off to sleep again when hushed voices from another room invaded her peace.

"…I tell you, she's a kitsune!" a male voice said harshly.

"That is ridiculous, Kyosuke," a woman snapped, whom Kirei assumed to be Youmi. "You said so yourself that the youkai looked as if it had been purified. She must be a miko."

The man identified as Kyosuke huffed in annoyance, "Whether she is or isn't, I will not trust her. The girl should not have survived such wounds and now you tell me that they are almost healed?! There is demon blood in her veins, make no mistake…maybe from when the youkai bit her."

"Bit her?" Youmi asked, confusion evident in her tone, "I saw no bite, Kyo."

Inside her room, Kirei reached up to feel the tender skin of Kagome's neck, where, for some reason, she too expected to find a bite wound. Some vague memory recalled the sensation of being bitten but the details remained out of reach. When she turned her attention back to the conversation outside her door, Kirei realised that the pair had gone.

_'What now?' _Kagome asked, wearily.

_'I will leave as soon as this body is able to continue on,' _Kirei replied.

_'I expect that will be soon, but what I don't understand id how I am healing so quickly…'_

No, that wasn't quite accurate. She didn't actually understand any of it; where Kirei was going, who she was after, why… the list was endless and Kagome was nothing more than a puppet.

**Golly gosh! I can't believe it took me so long before a bothered to update and for those who waited, I'm very sorry! **

**Anyway I hope you liked it, but if you didn't, well tough! **

**Love you all, Kousei xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dying To Tell You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did cries. Rumiko Takahashi DOES however own Inuyasha, but I am appealing for visitation rights as we speak.**

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Steve who never mocks me when I'm sad.

Review Responses:

**FantasyDreamer06-** Thank you so much for your review! It was detailed and told me exactly what you liked about the story, which helps me write- hopefully- with greater PANACHE! Sorry for leaving you hanging though!

**Kagome lover 2009-** I've been really busy and distracted recently. Please forgive my laziness in updating!

**Lady Lydia**- You'll find out soon enough, Lady Lydia. I hope there will be a least a FEW surprises for you coming up…

**Golden-Abi**- I have never thought that this story comes even close to the REALLY GOOD (absolutely bloody amazing, that is..) fics out there such as 'Laying Amongst Dokatsu' and 'To Wash It All Away', but I do try. It's always great to know people like what I write.

**c-dog**- I haven't give the final pairings in the summary because I feel that it ruins important plot lines- _Will they, won't they? _So you'll just have to sit tight and wait. Maybe Kagome and Inuyasha will end up together; maybe they'll all die in a ball of fire!! But you can bet on the fact that there will be plenty of angst before the end.

**me )-** I hope very much that the characters are _in character, _but there maybe some slip ups. If so, feel free to give me a bashing!

**Seisenshi**- Sorry to keep you waiting! Sit tight and read on…

**Kitsune Kinu**- Thank you very much!

**Ceaseless Cloudy Days**- I know the plot sometimes spins me out a bit too, but I hope it will make sense in the end. THERE IS A REASON FOR EVERYTHING!!!

**Cherry Arrow**- Another update! wOOt!

**loverofangelus73069-** Woah! Ease up on the cherryade! Thanks for the review, crazy girl!

**Ebagvuli**- I hope this was worth the wait too worries

**Luna Chic799**- Thanks for the review and the comment! The translations will be below.

**Faintest Scent**- Thank you so much for the review, although I know far better writers! Check out plugs shamelessly Nostawen Allesiel 369841, profiler120 34139 and Shun'u 61008. They are my absolute favourites!

**Laina-chan- **I'm glad to know that the plot isn't too predictable! I was so worried!

**KagomesWish- **Thanks for the review! You'll have to just wait and see, but here is the update…finally.

**dark daimon fate- **It took a while, but I hope the wait was worth it. J

**Chapter 6 translations**: Yes, some of these are a given, but just in case…

**_Shinaide kudasai_**_- _Please don't

**_Iie_**_- _No

**_Houshi-sama_**_- _Ironic title given to Miroku by Sango. **_Houshi_**simply means monk but she gives the title an honorific- **_sama_**which would usually indicate respect, but she seems to use it as a distancing method… that's just my P.O.V though.

**_Hai- _**Yes

**_Taijiya- _**Demon exterminator

**_Arigato- _**or **_arigatou_**(whatever rocks your boat) Thank you

**_Ureshii- _**Cheerful: remember the baby Kaede delivered? It's a pathetic attempt at a 'witty' play on words!

**_Ame ga furu kama shiremasen- _**It may rain

**_Ofuda- _**Tablet or amulet on which is written the name of a deity. Made of wood or paper, amulets are distributed to pilgrims by shrines, and are considered to be symbols of the deity. Taken home, they may be enshrined on the household _kamidana _household altar- literally, god-shelf- provided to enshrine a deity in the home of a Shinto believer) and worshiped to obtain divine aid.

**_Youkai- _**demon

**_Mononoke- _**evil spirit

**_Haha-ue- _**Mum (or Mom- again, whatever your preference is here)

**_Miko- _**A priestess serving as an assistant at a shrine. Roles of the _**miko**_ include performing in ceremonial dances (_**miko-mai**_) and assisting priests in wedding ceremonies. In ancient times, women who went into trances and conveyed the words of a god were called _**miko**_; today, this tradition still lives among the people, independent of the shrines.

**_Kitsune- _**fox

**_Jiro- _**Second son: that annoying boy's name in Kofu. (By the way, although I'm not sure about the geography of Japan 500 years ago, Kofu is a real town. The mountain above Kirei's village _did _however exist in _Sengoku Jidai_- the name of Inuyasha's era- and also obviously now, and is called _Yariga-daki._ You can find them on a map!

This chapter- 

**_Dono- _**Lord

**_Konnichi-wa- _**Hello/Good day

**_Hakama- _**Loose trousers/pants worn by men and women alike, in fact most clothes of Sengoku Jidai were unisex. Differences in male and female fashion came about later; about the time when women were prohibited from acting in Noh Theatre because of their loose morals off stage! Miko usually wear red hakama.

I really, REALLY hope that's it!

**Chapter 7 **

You can't see my eyes  
You can't see my eyes  
They don't see yours  
Hear me when I say  
I don't mind at all

It's the rain that I hear coming  
Not a stranger or a ghost  
It's the quiet of a storm approaching  
That I fear the most  
It's the pain that I hear coming  
The slightest crystal tear, drops to the ground  
In silence, when my love is near.

Darling, when did you fall? When was it over?  
Darling when? When did you fall? When was it over?

It's marching through my door now  
The stony cold of lonesome  
A bell tolls for my heart and then my lonesome song begins  
It's marching through my door now  
The stony cold of lonesome  
A bell tolls for my heart and now my lonesome song begins

Darling, when did you cry? I couldn't hear you  
Darling when? When did you cry? I couldn't hear you

I suppose it is the price of falling in love  
I suppose it is the price of falling in love

It's the rain that I hear coming  
Not a stranger, not a ghost  
Of the quiet of a storm approaching  
That i fear the most  
It's the pain that i hear coming

The slightest crystal tear drops to the ground  
In silence when my love is near  
It's marching through my door now the stony cold of lonesome  
A bell tolls for my heart and now my lonesome song will end

Darling when did we fall? When was it over?  
Darling when? When did we fall? When was it over?

I suppose it is the price of falling in love.  
I fear that it's the price of falling in love.

**Delerium- Innocente**

Sesshoumaru was irritated. But for once, Jaken wasn't the cause, nor was it Rin that bothered him to the point of distraction. Something to the southeast tingled on the edge of his senses like an approaching thunder storm and he knew beyond a doubt that it meant trouble. Proof of his divided attention was knelt before him several feet away with a torn sleeve and breathing heavily.

Since Sesshoumaru had begun to teach Rin how to defend herself one year prior, the only things of Rin's that had been damaged were her weapons- a few knives, two glaives and a sword. But this had been a close thing. Any closer in fact, and the skin of Rin's arm would have been torn by her Lord's claws as if it were only paper. Sesshoumaru was disgusted with the slip of his carefully honed control and decided to vent his frustration on his loyal retainer. Would a simple kick suffice?

No.

"Jaken, go to the nearest village and purchase a new kimono for Rin," he snapped. In response the toad youkai could only gulp for air and make a strange gurgling noise.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the young woman that had once been a chirpy little girl said, "the nearest village is more than three days travel. Rin can mend this sleeve."

Sesshoumaru ignored his ward's statement and gave the toad a look that told Jaken he _would _be obeyed.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken squawked and scampered away.

The next morning dawned quiet and misty with the pale, waxing moon still visible hanging low in the sky. Rin bathed at a small cataract in the river along which they travelled whilst Sesshoumaru paced impatiently. She always took so long recently and Sesshoumaru's increased irascibility over the previous few weeks had made him miserable company. Even Rin's usually naïve cheer had suffered and normal childhood tantrums were becoming less rare.

The brooding taiyoukai was contemplating the idea of returning home to check on his household and give Rin a rest when his acute sense of smell caught the repugnant odour of a youkai nearby. To be more precise, it was between him and Rin and closer to the later. Too close.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

In less time than it took for the girl to draw breath and cry out again, Sesshoumaru was on the riverbank beside the waterfall where Rin had been, his claws dripping with poison. The young girl now lay twenty feet from him trying desperately to reach a knife that was just a hands breadth too far from her outstretched fingers. Pining her to the ground, a large but vaguely humanoid chameleon youkai was licking her face and throat, trying to decide how best to eat his prize. Without pause, Sesshoumaru strode over to the pair and dragged the chameleon up by his neck; his claws ready to kill in a moment.

"How dare you attack my property, filth?" he hissed.

The youkai began to panic, "Dono, Sesshoumaru-sama?!" he choked, going limp in the taiyoukai's vice-like grip. "I did not know! Please, I will not anger you again!"

"No, you won't," Sesshoumaru said softly and squeezed.

Although the ofuda had only been temporary, it had taken a full day for their energy to dissipate, but even then, the blood sharing took its toll on Inuyasha. Nevertheless, once the final spark of magic died out in the ofuda he dropped ungracefully from his tree branch ready to follow Kagome's trail. Before that though, he had to throw up. The poison in Kagome's blood continued to make him feel nauseated but he had to drink it to replace that which she had to take from him. All in all, Inuyasha felt pretty wretched. He was wet, cold, frazzled and sick. _The things I do for that wench,_ he thought miserably.

The next day, when Inuyasha finally reached the village, he was disheartened to say the least that Kagome had left some time before and that her scent was almost nonexistent beyond the settlement. So he was forced to continue on in the same direction he assumed Kagome was travelling, having little else to go by.

A week later he found a rather unpleasant clue regarding her location.

At first, Sango found it almost painful to open her eyes. Her lids felt heavy and itched terribly, but her arms were so weak that she found it impossible to relieve her discomfort. After a week and a half of disuse, her whole body felt as if it were chained down and the slightest movement was exhausting. Her surroundings were nothing but a blur initially, but even as her vision began to clear, Sango didn't have the strength to turn her head and get a better look. Upon waking, she had been frightened and disorientated, memories of terror and struggles invading her thoughts, but one thing she did remember clearly was Miroku. Resolving to call for him, she took a deep breath and tried to speak. The strange rasping coughs that left her mouth when she called out made her jump, startled by the strangeness of her voice. Even so, that was enough to get Miroku's attention as he had been dozing beside her. When his blurred face came into view, his smile was so broad that even she could see it clearly.

"My god, Sango," he breathed, the sound muffled to her ears. "I thought I'd- we'd lost you."

It took a moment for the young Taijiya to realise that in his apparent excitement, Miroku had put his warm hand to her cheek, but she found that right then she didn't care one bit. She could enjoy this guiltless contact while it lasted and worry about it later.

When his hand was abruptly removed, Kaede came into her line of sight and started fussing over her. Everything was happening so fast that it was difficult to make sense of, so she gave into her weariness and let her mind be dragged off into sleep.

"She's just sleeping now, Lady Kaede, isn't she?" Miroku questioned anxiously when Sango's eyes drifted shut.

Kaede smiled at his concern, "I think she be safe now, yes, child."

"I was so worried," Miroku said, letting out a deep breath.

"I know," Kaede said gently. "The whole village does."

"That bad, huh?"

Kirei could feel it becoming steadily weaker as the days wore on; deteriorating so rapidly that Kagome's hold on her body would not outlast the fortnight. Once her soul was dead, the body would be Kirei's alone and the miko's power at her fingertips. She smirked, looking down at the red hakama the villagers had given to her, almost as if they were trying to convince themselves that she was a good miko. But few people in Kofu had trusted her, not just Kyosuke whose home she had rested in while she healed. It seemed that the inhuman speed with which her body had repaired itself had served as a catalyst sparking severe distrust. As soon as she was healed enough to travel, they had all but cast her out, gifts of food and clothing provided to disguise their true feelings.

But it had been over 80 years since Kirei had fretted over the views of humans, so she continued on with her journey anxious to reach her goal.

Kagome's consciousness stirred. It was almost as if she were only waking but opening her eyes was impossible. Most of the time, her mental imprisonment meant complete sensory deprivation, but sometimes when Kirei was particularly distracted, Kagome was able to see, hear and occasionally even _feel_. Unfortunately for the young miko now, there was only darkness and a deafening silence that threatened to drive her mad.

She would have walked if she had legs or sung if only to hear _something_ but neither did she have a voice. Trapped all alone with only her thoughts, all Kagome wanted was to be able to cry.

It was impossible for Kagome to perceive the passing of time in this state, but in the outside world a week had passed since Kirei's departure from Kofu before she sensed anything again. It was excruciatingly slow at first as, unable to see, Kagome regained her newly acquired ability to map out the area by sensing auras. A midnight blue world stretched out before her, her view spreading out over the land like fire. She was beside a wide river, a riot of colourful life to her enhanced eyes. The opposite shore was heavily wooded right up to the riverbank but she stood in a slightly sloping meadow that led up the hillside until it too met trees. Small twittering birds danced in the air and countless butterflies worshipped the delicate wildflowers around her, their auras flickering in beautiful shades of purple and green. But one thought suddenly surfaced; one that pulled her out of her reverie– _What is so interesting that Kirei would lose her complete control over my body even for a moment?_

It was then that the reason came to her, leaving Kagome feeling as if she had been slapped. _What the hell does she want? _An icy blue aura had invaded her senses and was heading towards her. _Kikyo. _

"Konnichi-wa, Kikyo-sama," she heard Kirei say in an almost cheerful voice when the undead miko approached. Kikyo stopped a few feet away and stared at her, narrowing her eyes, "What are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Kirei smirked, "How discourteous of you, _Kikyo_," she replied, almost spitting Kikyo's name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "A simple greeting would have sufficed."

Kikyo was tense, she could see it as if the woman was preparing to attack, "I could sense something wrong…something _malignant." _She reached for her bow and an arrow, drawing with incredible speed, Kagome noted indifferently.

Kirei still didn't move, making it obvious that she didn't see Kikyo as a threat. "What am I? I am just the same as you, Miko. We are both seeking revenge."

Kagome's previous incarnate remained silent, but both Kirei and Kagome heard the almost inaudible creak of Kikyo drawing her bow even further. At that, Kirei's sudden actions caught Kikyo before she could loose properly as the spirit took her dagger from Kagome's waist and threw it, watching with satisfaction as it imbedded itself in Kikyo's shoulder. The blade paralysed her arm forcing her to drop the bow and loose the arrow awkwardly; the misdirected shaft striking a tree far off to Kagome's right.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a Shini-dama-chuu approach and then another and another as Kikyo wrenched the blade from her body with a grimace, dropping it to the ground.

Kikyo's face was drawn as if she were in pain, "You infused it with your power?" she asked.

Kirei bent down to retrieve the discarded weapon, "Yes, a little," she replied, sheathing the dagger once more. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly and Kagome felt an emotion rise up in Kirei at the miko's response that she would never have expected. Kirei turned away abruptly, "I pity you, Kikyo," she said quietly and walked away into the trees.

It was not long before dawn when Sango woke again. Yawning widely, she found it difficult to sit up after her long convalescence and winced as her sore, stiff limbs protested. Startling her somewhat, a warm lump moved under her blankets and let out a muffled grumble and a sigh. Sango pulled back the covers slightly and was surprised to find Shippo curled up, fast asleep against her thigh. _What on earth?! _Why would the little kit sleep on Sango's futon? Unless Kagome wasn't around…

Kagome…

**_"Doesn't she realise that to love a youkai only brings death?" Kagome murmured, now seemingly unaware of Sango's presence._**

**_"Kagome, what are you saying?" Sango implored. "What is wrong with you?!"_**

**_Without warning, Kagome suddenly turned on her, her eyes burning with hate as she viciously grabbed Sango's neck and squeezed, "She cannot hear you," she hissed before pushing Sango beneath the water._**

"Inuyasha!" Sango called desperately, trying desperately to shake the disturbing thoughts. "Houshi-sama!"

It wasn't long before the shoji slid across and Miroku entered, bleary-eyed and dressed only in a white sleeping kimono. He was startled to find her so alert all of a sudden, "Sango, what's wrong?"

"Where is Inuyasha? Where is Kagome?!" she demanded, worry lacing her words.

Miroku's expression darkened as he knelt beside her and Sango knew then that maybe the horrible nightmare wasn't just her imagination, maybe it was _real. _

"Kagome…left," he said evasively, "and Inuyasha went to find her."

"Miroku, please," Sango said, once more not noticing how she so familiarly addressed the monk, "tell me everything."

**Ok, I know this is a little short, and to be honest, I'm not sure I'm happy with it. **

**Anyhoo, next chapter- Inuyasha finds Kikyo, Naraku finds Kagome and we see Kirei's last day… stay tuned and review dahlings!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dying To Tell You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did cries. Rumiko Takahashi DOES however own Inuyasha, but I am appealing for visitation rights as we speak.**

This chapter is dedicated to my guinea pig, Skeletor. He never judges my plot lines too harshly. I'm glad too, because this chapter is written almost entirely on the wing. Please be as kind as him! J

Review response: Wow, I have just read the new reviews and let me just say- I am so unbelievably amazed! I never expected such feed back. It is an incredible source of encouragement. Thank you everyone!

Chapter 8 

You see it was like this

I was torn between two worlds

One full of promise

And the truth I knew would hurt

You see I'm no angel

Trying to put the past behind

So now I try to find

A place to leave all

The memories in my mind

We try our lives away

Yet stumble to the grave

We cry

And still they say

Your past won't go away,

The story of my life

See I was just thinking

Now my life is on the road

The straight and the narrow

On the route that I've been shown

You know it's not easy

To try to change your ways

So now I try to find

A place to leave all

The memories in my mind

A place to leave all

The memories in my mind

**Kristian Leontiou- Story of My Life**

Inuyasha woke three hours before dawn several days after leaving Kofu. With a few choice phrases he let the world know just how aggravating he found the fact that his hair and haori both were coated in freezing dew that soaked through to the skin. Barely awake, he swung down from his low perch in an old tree, narrowing his shadowed, tired eyes as he landed and scanned the area. Inuyasha had slept longer than he had intended and now most of the night had been wasted. He was beginning to think that Kagome was nowhere near and the trail was cold because she had never travelled this way. In one last desperate attempt to find the young woman, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling every scent around him in the hope that he would find some trace of her. One at a time he shifted through each scent carefully.

Wet leaf litter.

Soaked bark.

The faint trace of deer, several days old.

Wolf, in the same direction and age.

Humans…unknown to him but their scent was recent, and unpleasant.

Birds.

Mould.

**Death.**

The scent was strong and it didn't take long for the owner to appear, clearly visible to Inuyasha even in the dark. It was all he could do not to glare at the woman; he didn't have time to reminisce with his old love.

"Kikyo," he said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

The miko came a little closer, close enough for Inuyasha to see her clearly. Close enough for him to see a wound in her left shoulder. Whatever had injured her had burned away her clothing around the wound and was serious enough that pain was obvious in her eyes for a moment when she met his gaze.

"If you are looking for my reincarnate, give up now, Inuyasha," she said simply.

"I can't do that, Kikyo," he replied. Pausing for a moment, he wondered if it was wise to ask what happened to her, injuring her so badly. What was powerful enough to do that to her?

"She is nothing more than a monster now. The girl you knew is dead; she was possessed by an evil spirit and it destroyed her soul…you're too late," the flicker of amusement in her eyes went unnoticed by Inuyasha as she spoke. "She attacked me."

Inuyasha shook his head in denial. This couldn't be happening after all he'd been through; after all they'd been through to end like this! "I won't believe it!!" he growled. "That can't be true, Kikyo, I know she's still alive… I know she is."

Kikyo glared at the stricken hanyou, "You do not trust my word, Inuyasha? Once you would have…" she trailed of as another thought came to her; the perfect solution. "It is true that her body still lives, but her soul is gone. Once she has finished what was left undone in life, the spirit will come after you and everyone the girl ever cared about. Please, you must kill her first."

Inuyasha looked up sharply and eyed Kikyo with suspicion, "What?" But the undead miko remained silent, watching Inuyasha. "How can you be so sure that Kagome is gone, Kikyo? What if you're wrong? I can't take the chance that you might be; I can't do as you ask."

"Naraku will make a deal with her," she said suddenly, a last attempt to convince Inuyasha to kill her reincarnate. If he did, her soul would be returned to her as it was meant to be and Kagome would finally be gone. But if the spirit destroyed her soul first, Kikyo would have nothing. Only hell waited for her after the last battle whether Naraku was defeated or not.

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. Kikyo was trying too hard… "I have to go," he said, turning away.

"Together they will be too powerful for any of us!" Kikyo called after him as he ran off, continuing northwest once more. "Inuyasha!"

Naraku turned away from Kanna's mirror and put his finger to his lips thinking.

"That is an interesting idea, my dear Kikyo," he said, smiling in the dark.

Days blurred into one another as Kirei pushed Kagome's body on in an effort to reach her destination before Inuyasha caught up with her. She knew he had been trailing her for almost three weeks, but the new moon was coming in just a few days and if he tried to stop her to save his precious bitch, the fool would be easy prey.

Unfortunately, the strain Kagome was under meant that the dreams she had been inducing in her sleep of Kirei's memories were beginning to emerge in the day. More than once Kirei had seemingly 'woken' in the middle of a road or forest having no idea how she got there. These daydreams put her in danger and they were becoming more frequent. The spirit knew that it was only Kagome's last attempts to loosen Kirei's control, but it no longer really mattered. Kagome had a few days left, at most.

__

"Consorting with youkai!" her father roared. "You have defiled yourself and shamed your family."

_Kirei__ crouched back, not daring to put a hand to her stinging cheek. For the first time in years, she was afraid._

_"You are no longer my daughter," her father continued, "I put you aside."_

_The young woman's heart stopped at those final words._

_Her breath stilled._

_She was being exiled. Kirei had known the penalty for her perceived crimes but the shock of hearing this judgement stung worse than her father's vicious slap._

_"No please…"_

"Stop it!" Kirei said aloud, clutching at her head. Kagome was becoming too strong within. Although she no longer had power over her own body, her strength of will was forcing Kirei to slow her travel, often becoming incapacitated for hours at a time.

__

Kirei_ put a finger to her swollen lip and grimaced. Her father had hit her hard, and her head was spinning. Dazed and confused she got to her feet and took stock of her surroundings. They had locked her in a room that was so sparse it was unidentifiable and the window shutters had been closed. A shadow on the shoji shifted and Kirei knew instantly that she was being guarded; they had no intention of letting her leave._

_She was pulled out of her dark thoughts when the shoji was thrust roughly aside and a woman entered. The screen slid quietly shut behind the stranger as she approached the young miko. The icy glint in her eyes made Kirei shiver._

Kirei's eyelids snapped open in horror. No, she couldn't make her remember, she didn't want to see it, not _her_.

_'Please, not again!'_

__

"Komban-wa, Kirei," she greeted smoothly.

Evening? Is it so late? _She wondered distractedly. "Who are you?" Kirei questioned suddenly._

_The woman, with ageless eyes of obsidian, smiled slightly, "Watakushi wa Arakune desu,"_ _she began, "and I will exorcise your demons."_

_Kirei's__ eyes widened at what Arakune implied. "What?" Was this woman a miko? Did she mean to attempt to purify her?_

_The younger woman began to panic as she felt her skin freeze, just before her limbs ceased obeying her. What was this miko doing? She was completely paralysed, a living statue in moments._

_"Nani o shite imasu ka?!" she breathed in horror._

_"I will free your soul from this terrible possession, child," Arakune purred, her hand moving to her waist where a sword rested until then, unnoticed. _Barakurai?! _Kirei's__ mind screamed as Arakune drew the weapon from its sheath._

_"You dare touch my Katana?" she spat angrily._

_Arakune's__ face darkened, "It is a demon sword, girl. It is filthy," she hissed, holding the blade up to the meagre light._

_Kirei__ couldn't help the gasping moan that escaped her lips as Arakune ran her finger down the length of the blade, "Yamero!" she choked. This was no pure miko, Kirei saw, and now no longer bothering to cast any illusions, Arakune didn't trouble herself hiding her dark heart. She was evil. _

_The dark miko smirked seeing the connection between the girl and her sword. Before she could react, Arakune wrapped her hand around the blade, heedless of the edge that cut her flesh making her bleed and forced her black energy into it savagely._

_Kirei's__ piercing scream tore through the air for what seemed like an eternity before she crumpled to the floor._

When Kirei came back to so semblance of reality, she found herself on her knees- or rather, Kagome's- with tear tracks on her pale face. She angrily wiped them away and got to her feet, at first struggling to maintain her balance.

"So, you have a cruel streak, do you?" she muttered bitterly, once more addressing Kagome aloud, "Don't worry, I'll return the favour soon—"

"You are a long way from home, aren't you, little Kagome?" a voice behind her suddenly asked.

Kirei almost jumped in surprise, but Kagome's heart was already racing. Kirei could feel her alarm and it made her want to grin in triumph, but this stranger was a being named Naraku according to Kagome's memories and he was _not _to be trusted. He was to be feared.

An enigmatic smile graced his lips and he almost seemed human in the fading light. Kirei turned slightly to look at him, sat to her right on a fallen tree. Searching through more of Kagome's memories she found this being had come into contact with her host often and one emotion was predominantly attached to these thoughts- _hate_. But Kirei didn't need Kagome's memories to know that Naraku was dangerous; she could practically smell his power and malice. Under this deceptively human shell was a creature that could and would kill in an instant without any trace of remorse. Just like her.

Kagome's hand unconsciously moved to the hilt of the dagger at her waist. Naraku chuckled.

Standing up, he strode over to her at a leisurely pace; stopping only when he was close enough to make both Kagome and Kirei squirm in discomfort, "But _you _are so close…so very close to the end," he almost whispered. Faces barely inches apart, Naraku's voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine- he was talking directly to Kirei.

"What do you want?" Kirei demanded, a little unsurely.

Naraku leaned even closer as he spoke, whispering in her ear, "I want to make a deal."

Kirei smirked, unable to believe his audacity. "Understand, Hanyou, that there is no power in this world that would make me trust you. I _know _how much your word is worth." Kagome's purifying energies leapt to Kirei's command, flowing through her body and filling the air around her, "Do not take me for a fool."

To this, Naraku said nothing, his face impassive as he held his hand out to her. Kirei stared openly in disbelief. _Shikon__ shards._

What could be so terrible he would be willing to trade three shards? What could be so dangerous that he would be willing to trade _power? _

"Yes, Miko," he said silkily, "I will give you these shards to do with as you will… if you perform a task for me in return."

Kirei took a sudden step back, glaring at Naraku with a look of pure loathing, "I will not ally myself with you, filth," she spat.

Without any warning, the hanyou struck Kagome with such force that her frail body was slammed into a tree several feet away. Pain exploded in her back as she dropped to the ground. Naraku went over to the fallen miko and dragged her roughly to her feet, tearing the fragile skin of her wrist with a claw. His feral smile as her blood began to run freely over both of their hands made Kirei fear him more than any of his other actions.

"I know why you are here, so far from your village, little Kagome… and I know what_ you _want," he said addressing Kirei again. "I also know that you will submit to me because neither of you have a choice. With these shards you can have your vengeance.

Kirei was defeated; what the hanyou said was true, "What would you have me do?"

After the incident with the chameleon youkai, Sesshoumaru decided that Rin would be safer at his fortress, so the group began to make their way back to the stronghold of the western lands. He too, would have returned home with his ward to inspect the running of his household if the scent of his most loathed enemy hadn't reached him via a cool southerly breeze first. Naraku wasn't far, near a village from long ago that brought back dark memories to the Taiyoukai.

Trusting the care of his young ward to Jaken and Ah-Un, he sent them home and began following the unpleasant trail, with thoughts of revenge filling his mind. Those who touched his property paid a high price.

Kirei stood at the boundary of the village she had called her own in life. The first part of her plan was almost over, but the feeling of elation she had expected for so long seemed out of reach, marred by the new burden she carried. Three more shards to add to the ones Kagome had already when she was taken as Kirei's host, except these were tainted; almost black with evil.

_"With these shards and the weapon you seek, you will be able to kill him… but I want you to kill his half-breed brother, Inuyasha too," Naraku said, smiling slightly at his new pet._

Yes, she would gladly kill Sesshoumaru, she would also kill Inuyasha if she had to, but the deal with Naraku bound her to him, and that was a dangerous position to be in. However, it wasn't just Naraku's bargain that preyed on her mind ceaselessly but her memories. Kirei had never imagined that returning to Yariga Daki would fill her with such trepidation. Even though the site of her betrayal and murder appeared so innocent 80 years later she still had to continue on, with fear in her heart.

At the border of the village, a barrier had been erected with magic that felt familiar to her and of which she passed easily through. Within the settlement, it was silent. The sounds of birdsong and the chatter of children were long forgotten in this place and the remains of those she had known lay where they had fallen so many years ago. As she continued walking along the road that led through the middle of her village, it occurred to her that whoever erected the barrier had either intentionally and unintentionally preserved the village as it was on the day she died.

Upon reaching the open area in the centre of the village, Kirei's breath caught. She had forgotten that so many people had been there when she had been killed. Nothing but their bones remained, but they surrounded a figure that had not been touched by time.

_Herself._

Lying on her side, the mortal body of Kirei rested untouched on the very spot her life had been extinguished almost a century ago. Kirei knelt down and brushed her long black hair from her face. It was strange that she looked so peaceful in death, when it had come so violently she thought as old memories came back to her, causing pain as if they were fresh.

__

"Stop her!" Arakune screamed.

_Kirei__ ran across the village common area, away from the dark miko as fast as her abused body would carry her. She prayed that someone would help her, but at Arakune's shout, villagers turned to look at her with fear and hate in their eyes. She had escaped the woman once, but several men went to obey her and Kirei knew in her heart that she wouldn't succeed twice. The men closed in around her, trapping any escape and for a moment she considered using her powers against them. But she couldn't. That would prove the witch right; that would prove she was evil._

_"Your miko is nothing more than a demon now," Arakune told the villagers that were gathering. "The wife of a monster, she was trying to bring death upon you all!" The men parted to allow her through as she continued to speak, raising Barakurai. "I will purify the girl with her own weapon and lay Kirei to rest for good."_

_Several village women gathered looked on in horror and disgust at Kirei, no doubt because of the blood dripping from her nose and mouth, the bruises on her cheek and under her eye… Arakune had definitely put up a fight, but Kirei had returned the favour. _

Exactly where Arakune had left it, Barakurai had remained in its final sheath- Kirei. Arakune had driven it through her heart, killing the young miko, but unwittingly dooming herself and everyone else in the village as well. The energy released by the killing stroke had ripped the souls from every man, woman and child in Yariga Daki and erected the barrier that had kept the village preserved for so long.

Unfortunately, the blade, which had meant to bring her peace, tore her soul from her body too, but instead of moving on with the others, part of her soul had been trapped on earth, filled with hate and the need for vengeance. All those feelings were directed at one being- the mate who had turned his back on her and left her to die. _Sesshoumaru_

"You could have saved me," she wept, wrapping Kagome's hand around the hilt of her sword. "I screamed for you to help me…why didn't you answer?" With an anguished cry, she viciously ripped the blade from the flesh of her body and watched with morbid fascination as her cadaver disintegrated without the magic of Barakurai to maintain it. A tingling sensation in the back of her mind told her that the barrier around the village had also dissipated, but she wasn't the only one who noticed.

Miles away, the Great Lord of the Western Lands caught an intriguing scent and changed course to find its source.

****

This chapter was going to be a little longer, but I wanted to leave you hanging because I'm cruel. Mwahahahahaha!

**I'll update again if you review, but if you don't…I'll still update. Um, well I guess blackmail won't work, but I love to read your comments because they help me to improve my writing (and let's face it, this fic could do with a little reader TLC)**

**Anyway, work calls- don't forget I love you all! Love me back and review!**

**Ja**** ne**

****

Translations for this chapter-

**_Hanyou_****_- _**half demon. The other half depends on who or what is brave enough to get it on with a youkai. Begins to drool thinking of Sesshoumaru Now _he_ of course… damnit! Someone just told me he wasn't real! Say it ain't so!!

**_Watakushi_****_ wa Arakune desu-_**I am Arakune

**_Nani_****_ o shite imasu ka- _**What are you doing?

**_Katana- _**Long-bladed, single-edged sword.

**_Yamero_****_- _**stop


	9. Chapter 9

**Dying To Tell You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did cries. Rumiko Takahashi DOES however own Inuyasha, but I am appealing for visitation rights as we speak.**

This chapter is dedicated to my mini Zen rock garden. Its just soooo cool.

Thank you so much, everyone, for the support I've been getting! Even though my schedule doesn't let me update very often, your reviews encourage me to hurry the hell up.

You guys are the reason I keep writing! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, we're nearly half way through the story and the pace starts to pick up a bit here…

**Chapter 9**

Bleak desolation

In a beam of sun

Scraping as I crawl (Your heart can't hear me)

Tearing bruising fall (Your hands can't hear me)

Thirsting raging blind (Your eyes can't hear me)

Racing against time (Your arms can't hear me)

Like an angel you'll come

In a dream, precious one

And

Make me beautifully numb

Desperate panicked calls (The wind can't hear me)

Muffled weak and small (The sand can't hear me)

Pleading groping hands (The truth can't hear me)

Bleeding in the sand (Your heart can't hear me)

Bleak desolation

In a beam of sun

Like an angel you'll come

In a dream, blessed one

And

Make me joyfully numb

Razor fingers cling (The wind can't hear me)

Piercing demons cling (The sand can't hear me)

Twisting hollow hell (The truth can't hear me)

Burning blisters swell (Your heart can't hear me)

Sharp cut aching breath (Your heart can't hear me)

Choking scent of death (Your hands can't hear me)

Gruelling jawbone grind (Your eyes can't hear me)

Cursed by my own mind (Your heart can't hear me)

**Delerium- Duende**

Kirei wandered unseeing to the house of her childhood and innocence after finding her sword some hours later. Everything was as it was the day she died filling her with a fear she thought was long gone, and simply walking through the door made Kagome's insides knot with Kirei's anxiety. When she reached her room, the feeling of her bare feet on the tatami immersed her mind in kinder, older memories from her youth. She walked over to the cupboard, sliding the door across as if in a dream and pulled out her futon, the same one that she had put away in the pale light before dawn 80 years ago. She half smiled in bittersweet recollection as she laid it out on the floor and curled up upon it to sleep awhile.

Just for now, she would rest and remember.

* * *

She woke slowly with the cool, damp smell of rain filling the air and Kagome's breath misting in front of her face. She stretched, yawning and shivered a little as her memory returned. There were things to do. 

Although no one would ever come here, out of habit, Kirei hung her futon up to air and went to find her mother's broom to sweep the floors. She hoped that the tedious and repetitive motions would help to clear her clouded mind and focus on what needed to be done. She hummed an old lullaby as she let of her life, from right to left.

Some time passed as Kirei made her way through each room patiently until she came to the room containing her family's alter dedicated to Amaterasu- She Who Makes The Heavens Brilliant- the alter that she had looked after and made offers to her whole young life.

Kirei dropped the broom suddenly mid-stroke and it clattered to the floor, the sound seeming impossibly loud to her ears. Shock clawed at her tattered heart and horror sprang tears in her eyes. The remains of two children- her little brother and sister rested where they had died, praying at the alter. The pain of seeing these two innocents that she had loved so dearly lying so still, their lives stolen by hate seared away the last vestiges of humanity that remained. There was nothing left for her but revenge she realised as she wept for their deaths and hers, but for Sesshoumaru's- she had to wait.

Leaving the discarded broom, Kirei took up her sword and left the house, stumbling out into the rain until she collapsed to her knees in the long wet grass down hill from her home. The trauma of finding her siblings had dulled her senses so dramatically that before her consciousness was snuffed out, she didn't even notice the presence behind her.

The world came into bleary focus slowly as reality dragged Kagome's body awake. Her own soul, tired and almost damaged beyond the hope of salvation hid in the recesses of her self, a place that had once been inviolate. Now however, Kirei's alien life essence had poisoned her host's soul to the brink of death. It was only by sheer force of will that Kagome still remained intact.

As consciousness finally fell upon Kirei, her senses were assaulted from every direction at once. Bright light that seared Kagome's eyes even filtered through thick cloud, the resounding and constant hiss of rain on a canopy of leaves, frigid, hard ground beneath that made Kirei wince in discomfort at Kagome's neglected joints and the thick smell of wood smoke and damp ashes. Almost immediately, Kirei tried to sit up to get her bearings in this strange environment, but a sharp pain tore through her stomach almost making her cry out and forced her back down. A tightness around her middle suggested bandages of some sort but as to why this was she did not know. Remaining relatively still, Kirei's gaze scanned the area as much as possible, but what she saw gave no clues. She was forced to rely on Kagome's energy-consuming powers to determine her location and seek out any other presences near by.

All at once as she spread out Kagome's enhanced senses, her mind exploded with light. Not the muted shades of a rainbow as she expected but piercing white, so brilliant that she was dazzled and plunged into the quiet darkness of shock. Kirei fidgeted uncomfortably, a little frightened of her temporary blindness and what it could mean until a familiar but almost forgotten voice spoke'

"Finally awake, I see," Sesshoumaru said. "Good. Now you will tell me why you are trespassing on my land, carrying a sword that condemns you to death."

"No time for pleasantries then, my lord?" Kirei replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sight returning, she could afford a little insolence.

"You would do well to remember respect when talking to your betters, girl," the taiyoukai said icily. "Or has Inuyasha not taught you obedience yet?"

Inuyasha? How did Sesshoumaru know of that hanyou idiot? Oh yes, so Kagome's memories did come in handy after all. He was Sesshoumaru's half-breed, half-_brother_. How intriguing.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Kirei began, emphasizing the honorific with honey-sweet mockery, "that moronic half-breed is hardly a role model." Pushing away the unidentified pain to the back of her mind, Kirei forced Kagome's body to its feet and stood before him defiantly. "And as for this sword? It belongs to me." Her eyes drifted down to Sesshoumaru's waist where her sword- Barakurai- rested beside Toukijin and Tensaiga. When she met his gaze she, unlike Kagome, was not surprised to see undisguised smugness in his glacial amber eyes. Despite his cold, reserved and unforgiving personality that had grown over time, there were still traces of the playful and warm adolescent she had first met in life.

Kirei shook herself; he had never been that person. Sesshoumaru had betrayed her to death, using her only as a distraction to temporarily escape the pressures of his life as heir to the Western Lands. To him, she had been a plaything to be discarded when he grew tired of her. And for that she would kill him with the very sword that he had gifted her with all those years ago. Reaching out Kagome's hand and also her powers well beyond that which the young miko had any knowledge of, she focused on the sword channelling all of her power into her hands, taking back Barakurai before even Sesshoumaru could react. She smiled.

"My carrying this sword condemns _you _to death, Sesshoumaru. Think of it as repayment of a debt."

The antagonized taiyoukai was becoming increasingly angry, but at the same time unsure of exactly what he was dealing with. Although outwardly this woman appeared to be Inuyasha's bitch, her scent was confused, mixed, chaotic and the faint but recognisable stench of death clung to her. Also what he failed to comprehend was the fact that two other distinctive scents came from her, warring with one another. The tang of purifying energy working against demon blood within her, slowing the healing of her many grievous injuries. She was dying.

"Tell me who you are," Sesshoumaru commanded. "You, a mere human who would stand before me with such arrogance."

"How easily you forget. Did it ease your conscience?" Kirei spat. She raised Barakurai, its pointing towards her betrayer but a new, agonizing pain tore through her right shoulder causing her to drop her arm and clutch at the wound- another that had reopened- and watch in horror as fresh blood began to soak the pale silk of her furisode. Kagome, her wretched host, was actively purifying Inuyasha's blood, causing old, quickly healed wounds to reopen and become unable to heal at an advanced rate once more. She was trying to kill herself.

"That little bitch," Kirei muttered angrily and so quietly that the demon lord was almost deaf to it. Almost. To him, this woman was clearly insane, but something about her tugged at his memories, old and repressed.

Noticing his distraction, Kirei pushed aside another wave of pain and leapt forward, Barakurai firmly in hand to strike Sesshoumaru. But her attempt at a surprise attack failed when the demon's swift reflexes drew Toukijin and countered the blow with such speed that Kirei never saw the blade move. The blow sent her stumbling back, unprepared for the parry and she fell heavily against a tree. She couldn't stop the cry of agony passing her lips as another wound reopened, this time a gash appearing across her back- a reminder of her confrontation with Naraku and the deal that was struck.

Sesshoumaru didn't move to finish her off; she was already defeated. "You expect to kill me, little girl, though _you _are dying all the while. Effective vendettas require some measure of good health unfortunately for you," he said, almost conversationally, sheathing Toukijin.

Kirei was enraged by his nonchalance. How dare he not meet her challenge as if she were nothing! "I may be dying," she ground out, "but I will have your life before death takes mine." As she glared at the man who had betrayed her so long ago, Kirei could no longer ignore the light-headedness that threatened to overcome her. Blood loss was making it difficult to stay awake when all she wanted to do was drift off to sleep. She was no longer aware when Barakurai fell from her grasp, nor did she feel herself collapse. Unconsciousness had already taken her when her head hit the cold, damp ground.

* * *

The sun was well past its zenith several hours later, but the strange human woman had yet to wake again. Sesshoumaru refused to treat this pitiful opponent, but it seemed that for now, that would not be necessary. Clearly that source of the purifying magic was either exhausted or simply incapacitated leaving the demon blood to begin healing her wounds. However, the scent of her blood was incredibly strong in the area and there wouldn't be a youkai around for a hundred leagues that would not be tempted by the smell of recently spilt miko blood. But would he protect her? Would he guard this diminutive enemy while she slept simply to satisfy his curiosity? He glanced down at her, locked in indecision. She was nothing more than a pathetic human; filthy with dirt and blood, weak and feverish from her injuries and she tossed and turned, murmuring in her sleep. But resting, almost relaxed, she reminded him of-

"Kirei?" he asked on reflex. He was about to scold himself for his obvious foolishness when Kirei spoke in her delerium-riddled slumber.

"Sesshou?" she whimpered.

At that, Sesshoumaru's cool, calm and collected façade shattered. Without stopping to think, he turned on his heel and stalked off leaving the unprotected girl far behind.

_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself knelt on the polished wooden floor of what appeared to be a shrine. The familiar odours of warm damp grass and blossom told her that it was a beautiful day; a light shower having just passed and early summer in full swing. She smiled slightly and lowered her gaze to survey her attire. Despite the warmth in the room, the deep blue uchikake she wore over a soft white kosode did nothing to keep away the deep cold that she was beginning to feel in her bones. _

_Looking up once more, Kagome noticed a tea set laid out in front of her on a low table for two people. A small butterfly gently flexed its wings on the fragile handle of the cup furthest from her before taking flight and making its way out of the window to Kagome's right and into the sunshine. She heard a bird call over the hum of distant cicadas, a single, sharp, mournful cry that seemed to echo some kind of feeling that was coiled around her heart, entwining itself ever tighter._

_"Kagome," a voice said quietly in front of her, making her flinch in surprise._

_A young woman of similar age who had neither suddenly appeared nor always been there, knelt opposite, holding the second cup delicately in her slender ivory fingers. She was dressed in a simple white furisode with beautifully subtle red embroidery- a colour scheme that reminded Kagome strongly of a certain Taiyoukai. The stranger's eyes were deep grey- almost black- and fixed on the young miko seemingly evaluating her as she knelt before the disquieting newcomer. _

_"Kirei," she said abruptly, only then recognising the woman in her true form._

_"Ohayo gozaimasu," Kirei said softly smiling._

_Kagome frowned suddenly angered by Kirei's indifference, "You do realise what happened don't you?" she snapped, referring to their defeat at the hand of Sesshoumaru. "You want to kill the most powerful youkai alive on some badly justified vendetta, yet you use me as a host! He barely had to raise a hand against us. Face it; I'm not strong enough."_

_Kirei__ remained unmoved by Kagome's outburst. "Clearly you do not understand your true potential. Eighty years ago, I was considered to be the strongest miko in the West, if not the land. Yet my power was barely a spark beside yours. Properly tapped into, I could destroy Sesshoumaru before he could draw that demon sword of his," her face darkened for a moment before she continued. "However, your attempts to end your life must stop. You will gain nothing; I will still find a way to carry out my revenge."_

_"Gain nothing!" Kagome said incredulously. "I would rather die now than have my soul wiped out of existence. Your possession of my body is hardly incentive to cooperate."_

_Kirei__ gave her an icy look as she spoke, "You had your chance, girl. It is too late for you. You no longer have the strength to affect either my control or your power."_

_Kagome knew instinctively the truth of what she said, and as she was plunged into darkness once more hearing Kirei's final words, she felt the first chill of death. _

_"It ends tonight."_

* * *

Translations- 

**_Kosode_****_- _**simple kimono-like garment worn in the feudal era

**_Furisode_**- kosode with cut, long sleeves. Meaning "swinging sleeves".

**_Uchikake_**- long sleeves for young people or regular length worn over **_kosode_**.

**_Ohayo gozaimasu- _**good morning


End file.
